Middle School Bites
by Yohioloid
Summary: Summer always has to come to an end... But maybe... This summer Ending... will be a good thing? or maybe bad? well Rima Mashiro Here is going to face many problems, Love Letters, and possibly.. Kisses? Maybe this School Year Will Bite. Rated T. Rima's POV.
1. Mommy- Daughter Time PT1

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic!8D please read this, or don't read this, or exit the thing. =u= or favorite this!~ :D now just close your eyes.. Reopen them… and come into the world..of my fan fiction!~**

**~*~*~Middle School Bites~*~*~**

I Woke up. Ugghhh…. I felt like….What's the word.. Oh yeah! CRAP! I rubbed my eyes. Oh.. It was the last day of summer…. How dull! It feels like summer just started yesterday.. I sighed. "RIMA COME DOWN BREAKFEAST IS READY!" my mom shouted. If your wondering why she isn't fighting, well my dad moved away. So now I can live in peace.

Anywho I got downstairs, I immediately smelled Pancakes. I remember before my kidnapping my mom used to always make me pancakes.

"Rima Would you like to have a mommy-daughter time today?" My mother asked me.

It's been so long since she asked me something like this! I'm not going to let an opportunity like this slip away from my hands!

"Yes mama." I said happily. I smiled a true smile. I wonder where we'll go today.. Hmm.. I wonder if we'll visit something.. Or somewhere.. Or someone?

"Well we could visit my best friend, Hana!" My mother said.

"oh okay sounds like fun!" I said. I ate my pancakes. My mom wasn't always the best cook… but just knowing SHE made this made it taste like wonderful rainbows..

"So get Ready in the noon!" My mom said. "Okay, Mama!" I shouted back happily.

Today is going to be fun, I decided. I didn't know how wrong I was.

**~timeskip: NOON.~**

I got dressed. **(A/N OMG MY FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE..fangirling later. =u= LINK TO OUTFIT ON PROFILE!~) **I got downstairs, and saw my mother. What she wore.. Made her look young. **(A/N AUTHOR'S NOTES DO GROW UP SO FAST.. Link to her outfit on profile.) **

"Ready to go, Ri-tan?" Mama asked me.

"Yes mama." I said, as we went outside, into the car.

**~*~*~*~*middle school bites*~*~*~*~**

**Well that's it folks!~ I hope you liked.**

**Favorites= GLOMPS.**

**Flames= Hugs.**

**Read and review my friends, seek your fanfic journey to the end.**

**-Kawaii Mofo Desu.**


	2. Mommy- Daughter Time PT2

**PREVIOUSLY..ON MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES..**

"Ready to go, Ri-tan?" Mama asked me.

"Yes mama." I said, as we went outside, into the car.

**Kawaii Mofo Desu Presents..**

**~*~*~MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES~*~*~**My mom stopped in front of a traditional Japanese house. I got out of the car, as did my mom. My mom rang the doorbell.

The door opened revealing a woman with long purple-ish black hair. She was… BEAUTIFUL!~ she looked so mature..

"OH EMM GEEE! MAEKO ITS YOU!" Hana said.

Guess I spoke to soon?"HEEEYYY HAANAA!" my mom said. They both squealed and hugged each other…. I love my mom.

"come in, come I-" hana said but stopped. "is this your daughter?! HOW CUTE!" hana said and hugged me. I didn't real like being called cute, but I hugged back.

"come inside, my son finished making dinner." Hana said.

I smiled as I held onto my mother's hand. But that smile quickly turned into a frown, as I saw WHO exactly hana's son is.

"Fujisaki…" I grumbled.

"oh hello Rima-chan!" Fujisaki said.

"GREAT YOU TWO KNOW EACHOTHER!" My mom, and Hana said.

Nagihiko smiled his pretty smile…. Forget I thought anything..

ANYWHO~ fujerksaki showed us to the table. There was ramen and rice balls.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" we all shouted. Then we began to eat.

The food.. IT WAS… SO GOOD! EVERYTHING ABOUT IT.. WAS COMPLETELY FLAWLESS!

Oh wait.. Purple head made it…

"How's the food Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Meh." I replied, Fujerksaki Sweatdropped.

"How do you like the food Mashiro-san?" Fujersaki asked **MY **mom.

"Oh it's fantastic.. Hana can I keep him?" My mom asked.

PLEASE NO PLEASE NO…

"He is my little angel.. He makes me proud to be his mom.. But no… you have Ri-tan." Hana said.

I couldn't agree more. I'm the best she gots damnit!

We continued to eat in silence.

"rima-chan are you excited for school tomorrow?" Fujisaki asked me.

"No." I said plainly.

"Why not rima-chan? School is fun." Fujisaki asked me.

"No." I said.

"is that your favorite word, Rima-chan?" Fujisaki Asked me.

"Mashiro-san." I said.

"Hmm?" Fujisaki Asked me.

"You call me Mashiro-san." I said.

"Why Rima-chan?" Fujisaki Asked me.

I ignored him. He going to call me Rima-chan, then I ain't gonna respond. No way.. EWW… PURPLE HEAD… SAID MY NAME..

Fujisaki Sighed. "Why Mashiro-san?" He said.

"School is boring.." I said plainly.

"Great! Was that so hard?" Fujerksaki asked me.

"Yes. Yes it was." I said plainly.

**~Time skip: Time for the mashiro's to leave~**

**My mom was in tears. "LET USS COME AGAIN!" My mom said.**

"**ANYTIME!~" Hana shouted.**

"**Bye Rima-chan"**

**I sighed.**

"**Bye Fujerksaki" I said.**

"**New nickname? Already?" Nag- Fujerksaki said.**

**I ignored him, as I got to the car. My mom said a few more goodbyes, then drove off.**

**Fun Mother Daughter Day, Am I right?No. I'm Wrong.**


	3. A middle school

**I'm on an update streak! I can't help but update…8D well enjoy this chapter of "Middle School Bites"! **

~*~*middle school bites*~*~

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEE-" my alarm clock went, but I shut it off. I groaned. I'm so tired… ick… I just want to lay In bed all day… I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

"RIRI-TAN WAKE UP!" my mom shouted.

"but mom! It's summer!" I said. It's summer, so why does she have to wake me up? Can't I sleep? Well.. I don't need beauty sleep… beauty sleep needs me!

"It's not summer! It's the first day of middle school!" my mom said.

CRAP!~

I GOT UP, PUT ON MY UNIFORM **(A/N LINK TO UNIFORM ON PROFILE) **got my backpack, ran downstairs and sat at the table. My mom set down a plate of waffles. I quickly stuff it in my mouth.

"Ready to go, riri-tan?" My mom said.

"Yes mama." I said.

MAAANNNN…I can't believe middle school is starting today! THAAAAAT SUCKS! Oh well. HEY ATLEAST AMU GOES TO SCHOOL! I can finally see her.. We didn't really hang out over the summers!

I went inside the car, my mom went to the drivers seat. She began to drive, as I clicked on my seatbelt. **(A/N SAFETY FIRST!)**

**Pretty soon, the car stopped. **

"**bye mom!" I said.**

"**Bye riri-tan!" My mom said.**

**I watched as she shut the door. And then drove away..**

**I stood in front of Seiyo Middle School.**

**This is now my second home…**

**..**

**DAMN IT WAS HUGE!**


	4. Classes, Oh Joy!

**Hello… 4 chapters.. All In the same day! 8D its cause.. I love you… =u= but I got not reviews from any chapters so far…. Well it is 2:40 PM in the morning.. LAST CHAPTER.. Was short….ill make the next chapter longer. Im tired. also I noticed CHARAS didn't appear yet. They will make there appearance now.**

**ENJOY!~~*~ middle school bites ~*~**

I walked to the office. I needed to know my classes. But suddenly, I felt somebody pounce on me.

"RIMA-TAN! YAYA MISSED YOU!" if you don't know who said that, you need to check your brain out.

"Hi yaya." I said, I gave her a smile.

"Rima's Smiling!Kususususuusususususu!" you'd also be an idiot if you didn't know who said that.

"Rima how was your last day of summer?" yaya said, as we walked to the office.

"Ish." I said.

"Oi, Rima-tan, Yaya wants the full report!" Yaya said.

I sighed. I might as well tell her. I mean, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO.. But run… nah. I can't even run. "I went to Fujerksaki's house." I said.

"OH! THAT REMINDS YAYA! Yaya read a shoujo manga were two characters hated each other, but in the end they fell inlove!" yaya said.

"…Your Point?" I said.

"maybe you and nagi will end up like that!" yaya said.

"Never. Remember yaya, shoujo manga is also fantasy, and confusing." I said.

"Mmmph." Yaya pouted.

Anywho~ we made it to the office, I grabbed the paper.

"ohayo, Rima-chan!" your probably guessing that nag- FujiSaki. Well it's not. Its.. AMU! YAY!

"AMU!" I said as I glomped her.

"oh yaya doesn't get a hug?" yaya pouted.

I glomped yaya too.

"yay!" yaya shouted.

"which classes are you guys in?" Amu asked us.

"hmm…I got math first…Science second… English third.. And-" I said but was interrupted.

"Ha. I'm in all those classes too." A certain purple head said.

**~*~* MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES*~*~**

**Well what do you guys think? It's longer yes? …of course it is. .. O u O well, R&R..**

**ALSO**

******Important please read******

**Im not a middle schooler…**

**Still in grade school..**

**How much classes do you go to? I don't know..**

**Also how much years is the whole middle school?THANKS!~**

**-Kawaii Mofo Desu**


	5. The Haunted

**OMG 4 REVIEWS AND 2 FOLLOWERS..**

**IM NOT SURE IF THATS ALOT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I DID WHEN I SAW THAT...**

**DANCE AND SING...**

**UNTIL I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE AND RAN OUT OF BREATHE...**

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED ME & REVIEWING:**

**Josephine Dark**

**Iris129**

**Crazydaizy2000**

**&  
Honeykins**

**for just reviewing.**

**ENJOY THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER OF MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES!~**

**also thank chu followers. =u=**

**~~*~*Middle School Bites*~*~~**

"hmm…I got math first…Science second… English third.. And-" I said but was interrupted.

"Ha. I'm in all those classes too." A certain purple head said.

"what?GIMME YOUR PAPER!" i screeched. i began to read the paper...it said:

1st Period- Math.

2nd Period- Science

3rd Period- English

4th Period- Social Studies

5th Period- Language Arts

..

NO...

IMPOSSIBLE...THOSE ARE ALL MY CLASSES...WHY MUST FANFICTION TORTURE ME SO?

I Read it over again..

1st Period- Math.

2nd Period- Science

3rd Period- English

4th Period- Social Studies

5th Period- Language Arts

the words became blurry..

NOOOOOOOOOOO...

"UM OFFICE LADY!I DON'T LIKE THE CLASSES I'M IN!" I Yelled. I received odd looks, but i didn't care! That didn't matter now,

What mattered is THAT I CHANGE CLASSES.

"Sorry miss your going to have to live with it for a while." Office Lady Said.

i think.. I just died on the inside... yup...i did...

"Guess We're Going to be classmates for _a while, Rima-chan." _Fujerksaki said, with a sickingly sweet smile.

TO...SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...

"Um Rima.. Instead of dying on the inside, would you like to be not late for class?" Amu suggested.

Great idea, Amu!

I Ran (or atleast... walked as fast as i could) To Math.

Nagi- Fujerksaki Ran.

He was ahead of me and went off to class. Show-off.

Anywho, when i got to class there was **ONE **empty spot...

oh no...

I'm Going To be Sick..

NEXT TO PURPLE HEAD.

I walked over to the seat next to him, and sat down.

Do you enjoy my pain, god?

**~*~*middle school bites*~*~**

****after about 2 minutes, the math teacher _FINALLY _came into the classroom.

luckily, for me... Amu was in this class too.. except.. she was in the far back... trying to look cool amu?

I looked back. She had that 'Cool N Spicy' Look on her face. "GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD MORNING KIDDIES!" The Teacher Yelled.

...This school is crazy..

"I'm Your Math Teacher!~ My Name is ! Let's All be BESTT FRIENDS!" Said.

...Should i be scared? or should i not..

Nah.. I mean i _am _Rima mashiro after all.

"TODAY WE WILL SUBTRACT OUR OWN PROBLEMS!"  
0-0. DONE.

"NOW BRING OUT YOUR HOMEWORK!" Said.

...Awkward Silence...

Does This teacher not know its the first day of school?

Amu Raised her hand.

"Yes?~" said.

"We don't have any homework, Baka." She said.

"OH SILLY ME... THEN WE WILL SUBTRACT WITH COOKIES!~" Said.

Cookies? I take back all the mean comments i said about this teacher! I HAVE A MAJOR CRAVING FOR COOKIES RIGHT NOWW...

Then, Saaya Yamabuki Raised her hand.

"Yes?" Said.

"How do we subtract cookies?" Saaya Asked.

"Silly, we just count how many that are in our bellies!" Said.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! (A/N its the school bell. =u= crappy? i know)**

****"WHOOPS! Sorry kittens! I wasted all our precious time! well just practice your time tables 39 Through 1,896!~ Toodle-doo!" Said.

Then he wrote down a few things... on a notepad.

Amu, Fujerksaki, And _I _left the classroom.

**~*~* THE HAUNTED- SCIENCE *~*~**

****The Science Teacher Walked In, She wrote 'FREE STUDY' on the board, slammed the door and walked away.

She seems nice?

OH EMM GEE..GRTGITOWEFJWEFWEJIFERMFRIGNR GIEFJCIJEFJERFIO!

FUJERKSAKI..

FUJERSAKI...

HE'S HE'S HE'S HE'S HE'S HE'S HE'S HE'S..

SITTING NEXT TO ME!

WHY DOES IT HAUNT ME?

DO YOU SEE ME GOD? DO YOU?

ARE YOU ENJOYING MY PAIN? ARE YOU, ARE YOU?

anywho, Yaya Sits next to me, YAY! i can talk to SOMEONE..

but i still have a certain purple headed monster next to me..

And NOO.. it isn't that purple guy from mcdonalds..

AND NO... it isn't barney..

It's.. Fujerksaki.

THE UGLIEST OF THEM ALL..

he's soo girly...

he's soo... ick.

He's so handsome.

He's So Pretty..

WAIT..

HANDSOME?PRETTY?

maybe if he were a girl..

WAIT...

IS HE A GIRL?..

_NAHHHHHHHHH..._i wouldn't go that far...

but he probaly had a sex change.

The doctor, did a pretty good job.

That's probaly the only compliment i'm ever giving him.

"Hi Rima-chan!" purple head said.

"WHAT IS IT?DO YOU WANT TO HAUNT ME SOME MORE?" I said.

"No. i just wanna tell you, your saying your thoughts out loud. I didn't get a sex change either, rima-chan." He said, in a sickingly sweet voice. and grin. and hair. and eyes.

IT WAS ALL.. SO SICKINGLY..

_sweet..._

"Shaddup." I said.

IT WAS THEN... I WAS GOING TO TALK TO YAYA...

but then this happend:

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

_****_shizzles. Uncool, just UNCOOL!

I walked to Eng... Engrish class, think it was called?

**~*~*THE HAUNTED- ENGRISH CLASS*~*~**

****i walked in the classroom.

I DIDN'T HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO NAGIHIKO!  
i sat down.

there was a love letter on my desk..

WOW ALREADY!

I'm not amused.

i opened it.

from fuyuki kirishima?

i thought his last name was christmas.. whatever. i made a paper airplane and threw it out the window.

nice try, fuyuki, nice try.

BUT IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN.

i sat next to cookie?  
was that his name?  
Cookie?  
oh it was..

"Hey it's kukai, remember me, Goldy locks?" Cookie Said.

i paused...

"Can i call you cookie?" i said.

i just... rather call him cookie. it's easier to remember.

"Whatever you say, doll face." He said.

THUS THE CLUMSY TEACHER WALKED INTO THE ROOM, yes he did infact slip. he slipped and the class laughed...

EXCEPT FOR ME..

"rima-chan..." kusukusu said.

**_POING!_**

**__**"THATS NOT FUNNY! NOT FUNNY ONE BIT!" i shouted.

the class stared at me in shock.

oh no..

THEY'LL FIND OUT..

MEE TRUE COLORS.

"YOU WANT FUNNY! YOU GET FU-" i shouted, but a hand covered my mouth.

My shining knight in armor saved the day.. atleast we can be toge-

fujisaki?

"Rima-chan... is just overeacting guys.. you see it's just the time of the month." Fujerksaki said. he looked at me and winked at me.

he then, took his hand off.

i sighed.

"Thanks nagihiko." i said.

"You called me my name." He said.

_hehehehe! you called your true love your name!_

i began to walk to my desk.

HEY WAIT A MINUTE..

VOICE IN MY HEAD! I DO NOT LOVE FUJERKSAKI!

_yes you do! yaya's sho-_

YEAH YEAH YAYA'S SHOUJO MANGA! I GET IT! ITS BOTH; FANTASY AND CONFUSING!

_and realistic._

__NO.

_YES._

NO.

_YES!_

No!

_No._

YES! SO HAHAHAHAHAA!

_okay, yes!_

__

wait no no no!

"mashiro-san will you read this sentence aloud?" Nikaidou-sensei said.

CRAP..

it was on the board.

"Herro rill chu preashe pass dur shalt?" **(A/N it's supposed to be, "Hello Will You Please Pass The Salt?")**

****"No mashiro-san." Nikaidou-Sensei said.

CRAP.

i was pretty sure i got it too.

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

_****_so i went to social studies class.

ran.

well walked as fast as i could.

**~*~*the haunted- Social Studies*~*~**

****"CLASS LISTEN UP!I EXPECT THE BEST FROM EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!" Sanjo-san, The teacher, Said.

Yikes.

"She's mean.." Kusukusu said.

Agreed.

_wish you chose the spot next to nagihiko?  
having second thoughts?_

__VOICE?!

_tehehe! you can call me that if ya like!_

__LEAVE ME ALONE..

_aww pooh! your no fun!_

__don't say that..

_sniffle...cry...cry..sniffle.._

don't cry...

"**MASHIRO-SAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" **sanjo-san said.

Again, Yikes.

"um no.. sorry i forgot. can you repeat that again?" i said.

"Why is it important that we take care of the earth?"

"Because... it is our home" i said, like an angel.

"**WRONG!" sanjo-san said.**

****"fuyuki!ansewer the questions.._CORRECTLY.._" sanjo-san said.

at this point, the whole class gasped.

"Because without it, we would float in space, and our heads would explode." fuyuki said.

**"CORRECT!WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR!THERE YOU GO!" **Sanjo-san said.

...Oh really?

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !~~~**

**_~*~* THE HAUNTED- LANGUAGE ARTS *~*~_**

"Hello everyone, I'm Tomachi-Sensei. Pleased to meet you." Tomachi-sensei said. she then passed us out books..

ew.

it was literature.

I put a gag manga inside the book and began to read the manga.

Giggles every here and there.

Fujisaki who DECIDED TO HAUNT ME MORE..AND SAT NEXT TO ME TALKED TO ME!  
"Rima-chan, your not supposed to be reading gag manga." Fujerksaki said.

"Gee thanks purple head! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" i whisper-shouted.

I continued to read.

...TEEHEEE...funny.

..

**brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggg gggg!  
**I continued to read.

Hehehehehehehe..

"Rima-chan aren't you going home?" purple head asked.

"OFCOURSE I AM!" I Said.

"oh..then it's time." Purple head said.

"oh..pfft." I said.

I RAN. AS FAST AS I COULD..

_PURPLE HEAD CAN'T HAUNT ME ANYMORE!_

**~*~*MIDDLE SCHOOL**

__**DELETED SCENES:**

"WHOOPS! Sorry kittens! I wasted all our precious time! well just practice your time tables 39 Through 1,896!~ Toodle-doo!" Said.

Then he wrote down a few things... on a notepad.

'Nagihiko Fujisaki has Pretty Long Hair.'

'Fuyuki Kirishima Has nice legs.'

'Again with the nice legs compliment, Nice ones tadase.'

**i feel like this is rushed..**

**oh well..**

**what do you think?  
well you can tell me in your reviews!  
R&R!**


	6. Damn You, Voice in my head!

**hello!~ I decided to update today, cuz i have nothing better to do... *Cough* and no life *cough.**

**Enjoy The following chapter of Middle School Bites!**

**Thank You:**

**Josephine Dark**

**Honeykins**

**For Reveiwing!**

* * *

****It was the day nagihiko haunted me... Only it was night.

Whoops did i THINK nagihiko? I MEANT TO SAY Fujerksaki.

_says you!_

__SAYS ME. I SHOULD KNOW SINCE I THOUGHT IT.

_I'm Wiser than you!  
_No You Aren't!

_What Exactly did you learn in class today?all the classes? Come on, TELL THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD!_

_..._

_Ha!_

__well i bet if i asked you what i learned today you would be confused too.

_Damn._

__Ha.

_Don't laugh at me! You Didn't know either!_

__You acted like you knew what you were talking about.

_So?Whatever._

__Go Screw Yourself.

_Go Screw A Fujisaki._

__HEY NOT NICE!

_The real you would enjoy it._

__Not only are you annoying, You are a total pervert.

_So i've been told._

__your a voice in my head? who could have possibly called you a pervert?

_...you._

__Your annoying.

_sniffle...sniffle..._

__DO **NOT** CRY.

_Geez._

__who are you anyway?

_You'll Find out in time Ri-Kins._

But-

_Quit your whining! Can't you wait?_

__Yikes. Geez Sorry.

_It's okay.._

__You **know,** Your still annoying.

_you know I'm in your head._

__So?  
_SO I CAN DO THIS!_

__Suddenly I Was thinking about Dirty images of fujisaki nagihiko...

it was so..

soo..

_soo.._

__**"STOP GET THEM OUT GET THEM OUTTT NOWWW!" **i yelled.

"Ri-tan, Go To bed!" My mom yelled.

"Yes Mama!" I said.

* * *

**this seems just like a filler chapter..**

**no worries my reviewers..**

**i will hopefully get next chapter out TODAY...**

**infact i'll start working on it now. 8D**

**till then..**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	7. Hana Strikes Again

**Hello my dear reviewers,**

**as i promised the new chapter is here..**

**TODAY.**

**yes i love you peoples that much. ^o^**

**I HAVE SO MUCH FUN WRITING~**

**..(ALSO I NOTICED I FORGOT LUNCH...; A ; NO WORRIES I WILL ADD IT THIS CHAPTER..) ALSO I FORGOT... **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.. ONLY THE PLOT..**

**Kawaii Mofo Desu Presents...**

**~*~MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES ~*~**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEE-**

****i THREW THE ALARM CLOCK AT THE WALL..

OHHHH THE PAIN... I HATE IT SO MUCH.

why can't i wake up to bird's singing beautiful songs, and angels singing just like disney princesses?

except without the subliminal Messages, ofcourse.

OH SHIZZLES I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL TGIJTHKKLTYNMHKTYNJYUJU...

I THREW ON MY UNIFORM..

OH DAMN.

MOTHER WORKS TODAY.

OH WELL..

I'LL BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS..

* * *

I rode my big wheels to school, receiving tons of odd looks but i don't care.

I'M GOING SOOO FAST..

VROOOOOOOOOOOMM..

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

I'M NOW GOING TO THE RIGHT.

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Oh purple head! I'm Going to run into him!

..Whys he in girl clothes?  
Maybe he wanted a refund on his sex change.

I CRASHED INTO PURPLE HEAD!

Then Purple head jumped...

10 feet in the air..

Woah.

"Sorry!" A girls voice said..

**(A/N for those of you who think it's Nadeshiko, It's Nagi's Mom.)**

****"Oh sorry. i thought you were someone else." I said.

"RIMA-TAN!" The girl said.

I then knew who this girl's voice was..

Hana.

Nagi's Mom... err... Fujerksaki's Mom.

"Did you mean to hit my son?" She asked.

"Mhmm." i said, with no regrets.

"He can be a pain sometimes, but lover's like you two make a good team!" Hana said.

..L-O-V-E-R-S?

"Sorry Fujisaki-san, We are not together.." i said

"Aww man... I started the rimahiko Fanclub for nothing!" hana said.

...What the hell is rimahiko?

"Anywho since i made you late for school, why don't i drive you?" Hana said.

...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -

"Sure." i said, and she began to drive me to school.

* * *

**SORRY PEOPLE..**

**THIS WAS MEANT TO BE LONGER, TRUST ME BUT..**

**my mom wants me to sleep..**

**UNDERSTANDABLE RIGHT?8D**

**..RIGHT?D8**

**...**

**ofcourse.**

**BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE NEXT CHAPTER SUPER DUPER LONG!**


	8. Two Suprises In Just ONE day!

**Hello peoples.**

**ouo i wanted to update cause... it's fun!~ i wanna make this chapter..**

**SUPER DUPER LONG...=u=**

**THERE WILL BE 2 SUPRISES IN THIS CHAPTER..**

**ehehehehe..**

**what are they?**

**JUST READ TO FIND OUT ****_i own nothing._**

* * *

****The car went to a STOP.

Hana drives... reeeeeeaaaaaaallllllllllllyy yyyyyyyy slow..

How Fujerksaki gets to school really early? I will never know..

Hana handed me a... OTRGKTRGJIOTYONJTYNJ.. OH EMMM GEEEE...

SHE GAVE ME...

A ferret lunchbox!~

EIOJFRIGHTJHNYPTIHJYTIHRGRMG HTRHJIOJTTIH...

"A gift, for my future daughter-in-law." Hana said.

...In your dreams.

****"I also got the maids to make your favorite, Curry!" Hana said.

"How Did you know?" I asked.

"Well Na- AHHH.. nevermind, just ... get to class you little rascal." Hana said.

ODD...

I ran- well walked to class.

* * *

In homeroom the teacher Hiruko-Sensei, Had big news.

"Hello Class, I have a _suprise _for you!" Hiruko-sensei said.

OH EMMM GEEEE.. I WONDER WHAT IT WILL BEE...

"WE WILL.."

yes yes yes!

"GO ON A.."  
MHMMM MHMMM MHMM!

"FIELDTRIP TO.."

OH MAH GAWDDD OH MAHH GAWD.. wait it's only the second day.

"TO..."

hurry up.

"THE JANITORS CLOSET!" Hiruko-sensei said.

...

Cricket Silence.

Tadase Raised his hand.

"Yes hotori-kun?" Hiruko-Sensei said.

"It's Only The Second Day, and what about permission slips?" Tadase asked.

"Well, It's a suprise field trip, and FORGET PERMISSION SLIPS. You will all take notes so you know NOT to become a janitor one day." Hiruko-sensei said.

I Turned to my left.

Nagihiko looked so..

he looked like..

Ahh yes...I FOUND THE WORD..

He looks like he just found out he is surrounded by idiots.

Suddenly, he looked up, Saw me 'Study' Him and smiled.

The blood rushed to my face..

Why?...

Maybe it's hot in here..

Yeah.. I guess..

YUP... TOTALLY.

Well we all had to walk to the janitors closet...

* * *

OH MY GAWSHH IT'S SOO CRAMPED IN HERE...

FUIERFURGUIRGHTHTRHOITYHJIYT JY...

I feel claustrophobic..

ick..

Let this end soon.

"Hi I'm the janitor." Said a certain, playboy cat most girls go gaga for..

YUP.. THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS..

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase shouted.

Ofcourse.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Ikuto said.

"So This is my Wife, The mop." Ikuto said.

..wife?  
...Amu... Poor poor amu...

Amu looked.. Heartbroken..

Poor Poor Pooorrrr Amu...

"We have 18 kids." Ikuto said.

I held onto amu's hand.

Kirishima Raised His Hand.

"how exactly do you make a mop pregnant?" He asked.

"Ahh yes... good question." Ikuto said.

He then, was going to ansewer it.

* * *

_~After explaining HOW...~_

__I threw up in the bucket again.

And Again.

And Again..

One more time..

oh looks like theres more..

hold on...

got some..

ick.

i spit it out.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

AGAIN THIS SCHOOL IS **CRAZY..**

****I threw up a little bit more...

Ick..

"Okay, Fellow Students!Time for lunch, bring out your lunch bags and eat... _ikuto clean up the throw up.."_ Hikuro-Sensei said, But the last sentence quietly.

"Also you guys can eat outside since it smells in here." Hikuro-sensei added.

AND THUS, EVERYONE RAN..

* * *

I brought out my curry, i can't wait.. I'm so hungry!

The Ex-guardians sat at the table with me.

I'm one too.. i mean were so used with each other we all decided to eat lunch together...

_But i never got used to him..._

__Suddenly Whispers.. about me and Nagihiko came up?

_"Oh emm gee! Rima and Nagihiko, Are having the same food for lunch, IT MEANS SOMETHING!" _

_"THAT BITCH TAKING MEEE NAGI AWAY FROM MOI!SNIFFLE"_

_"THAT LOW LIFE SON OF A BITCH! HE TOOK QUEEN RIMA FROM US!"  
"I LOVE DISSS RIMAHIKO... IM GOING TO TAKE A PICTURE.. THEN PUT IT AS A COVER FOR MY FANFICTION STORY.."_

_Something?me and nagihiko?_

_Sniffle?  
Queen?_

_Rimahiko?_

_...Fanfiction?_

__**what is wrong with theese people?!**

****"Ahh Rima-chan, Having curry I see. Is it your favorite too?" Nagihiko asked me...

Fujersaki i mean.

"...Kinda." I said, Starring at the sky.

Nagihik- FUJERKSAKI, sweatdropped.

"YAYY! YAYA BROUGHT VANILLA CAKE!" yaya shouted.

..

suddenly, Fujisaki's Eyes Lit up.

Like Yaya's would at a candy shop.

"GIMME MY CAKE! I NEED MY CAKE!" Fujisaki Shouted.

How unnagihiko of him.

He Received Tons of odd Stares...

...

_**HAS THE SCHOOL RUBBED OFF ON FUJISAKI?**_

_****_**brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiing ggggggggggggg!**

****I Walked to the janitors closet.

* * *

"Everyone We will assign partners for this part of the field trip." Hikoru-sensei said.

YESSSS... PLEASE LET ME GET AMU..

..so bla bla bla..

ok..

Amu got yaya.. pooh..

WAIT..

THAT LEAVES.

"Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san." Hikoru-Sensei Said.

THANK YOU HIKORU-SENSEI.

no not really.

"Everyone don't forget to hold you partner's hands.

Nagihiko Held onto my hand.

ehh..

My heart skipped a beat..

NOO..

thats impossible..

I mean... Don't Those like.. only Happen in Shoujo Mangas?

...Well I guess...

...My Whole Life Is like a Shoujo manga..

I mean.. Charas? Would Be Selves?  
.. And i can fly?

That's Confusing..

My whole life is confusing..

I sighed..

But then again..

_It's Awesome.._

__YEAH YEAH IT'S AWESOME!

_THAT'S THE SPIRIT! I CAN SHOW MYSELF!_

__...voice in my head?

I felt something in my pocket..

...

OH MY GAWD..

A _BIG SUPRISE!_

__It was..

Was..

AN EGG?!

* * *

**WAS THIS LONG? ; A ;...**

**i tried my best.**

**again..**

**okay this was going to be WAYY LONG..**

**IT WASN'T GOING TO END AT A CLIFFIE I PROMISE..**

**but i went to counseling today..**

**and they want me to get on school on time.**

**and bla bla bla..**

**now i have to fall asleep.**

**asleep..**

**...**

**_early.._**

**INHUMANE..**

**i know.**

**well..**

**i will try to update tomorrow! in the meantime Read and review!**

**or as the usually say it...**

**R&R!**


	9. A Chara, An Outing, And aSex Change?

**PREVIOUSLY ON MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES..**

My whole life is confusing..

I sighed..

But then again..

_It's Awesome.._

YEAH YEAH IT'S AWESOME!

_THAT'S THE SPIRIT! I CAN SHOW MYSELF!_

...voice in my head?

I felt something in my pocket..

...

OH MY GAWD..

A _BIG SUPRISE!_

It was..

Was..

AN EGG?!

**THE FOLLOWING DAY.**

****"Rima-chan, Souma-kun needs to see me." Purple head said, Although I Barely noticed until he let go of my hand..

when he let go of my hand.. It made me feel kind of... Sad?

Suddenly, my egg went out of my pocket, and hatched.

she looked...so...Cute?**(A/N i will put a picture of her on my profile)**

****"Teehee!~ Finally! It was cramped in there..." The chara said, Yawning and stretching.

"Um...Who are you?" I asked.

"OH YEAH! durrr.. i totally forgot! Introduction! Haha! I'm Luvbee, Fufu!" Luvbee said.

"..Why were you born?" I asked.

"HMMPH! HOW RUDE!" My chara cried.

"...no not like that! What dream were you born from?" I asked.

"Ahh...Yes! I was born to help you find your true love." Luvbee Said.

Oh god.. This isn't good.

why didn't she say something like 'Ahh...Yes! I was born to help you grow!' or something..

Oh should i tell the guardians?...

They'll Find out soon.

..

Hey Nagi's not here yet...

Is he skipping class?

...Or did he get kidnapped?

You know what.. I DONT CARE!

"Nee~ Yes you do Rima-chan!" Luvbee said.

"No i don't." I said.

"You do!~" Luvbee said.

"I do not!" I said.

"I can feel it.." Luvbee said.

I bet her and Utau's Chara Eru would make a terrible team..

them together..

trying to play matchmaker..

yikes.

"Tehehehehee! Rima and Nagi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kusukusu giggled.

"Well... I bet you like rhythm." I said.

"OH SNAP!SNAP!SNAP!" Luvbee said.

Kusukusu face went crimson, but said nothing.

..

Point proven!

**~A timeskip: IN THE FOLLOWING THE FIELDTRIP ENDED, IT WAS TIME FOR EVERYONE TO GO HOME. MOST KIDS DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE FIELDTRIP, THOUGHT IT WAS STUPID, BUT GLAD THEY HAD NO HOMEWORK~**

* * *

****At home, I sat on my couch, Watching some comedy show... But then this happend..

**-RING RING RING RING-**

****I picked up my phone...

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Rima! All of us Ex-guardians and guardians.. are going on an outing! Want to come?" Amu asked.

...HELL YES.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, Also please be nice to Nagihiko too. We want everyone to get along... Besides.. I just have one question... Why do you hate Nagihiko?" Amu asked.

...

..

I Hung up.

..

Why did i hate him...?

I totally Forgot!

Oh well... I mean It's not like _HE _will ask me!

* * *

**(A/N JUST TO GET IT OVER WITH, I WILL POST ALL THERE OUTING OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE)**

****I walked outside, I saw Everyone! Except Nagihiko?

..

"Sorry Rima-chan... Nagihiko couldn't make it!" Amu said.

"hmmph! It's not like i care..NOPE NOT AT ALL." I said.

..

Maybe a little... A LITTLE.

_EENSY TWEENSY.._

__"But guess who COULD come!" Amu said.

Then appeared a girl.. With Purple hair in a Bun..

It Wasn't Hana..

It it it it..

"HOLY CRAP, NAGIHIKO ACTUALLY DID IT!HE GOT A SEX CHANGE!" I shouted.

I couldn't help it.

Suddenly My heart Dropped.

The Girl-Guy Whatever!'s Smile dropped.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE CATCH HER SHE'S GOING TO FAI-" Utau Said..

But it was to late.

I fainted.

* * *

**so what do you think?**

**do you think it was terrible?  
Funny?**

**Sad?  
bad?**

**thinking "OH MY GOD.. WHY ARE YOU CONTINUING THIS JUNK. DEELEETEE DEELEETE." **

**or just dont care..**

**or want to marry it...**

**or just absolutely adore it...**

**or so on so on..**

**Well you could tell me**

**in your reviews!**

**-Kawaii mofo desu**


	10. A Day In Nagi's Shoes!

**Hello Everyone! this is a special chapter in which it is in Nagi's Pov.**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"HOLY CRAP, NAGIHIKO ACTUALLY DID IT!HE GOT A SEX CHANGE!" Rima shouted.

My smile, Which i had on dropped.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE CATCH HER SHE'S GOING TO FAI-" Utau Said..

...SHIT HOW DID SHE KNOW IT WAS ME.

"Uh hey nadeshiko? Can i speak to you for a moment..." Kukai and Tadase said.

"Uh sure..

**~TADASE, KUKAI AND NADE CHAT~**

****"what the hell are you doing, going around here dressed like that?" Kukai said.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Tadase asked.

"Well-" I said.

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED AS NADE!" Kukai said.

"Well I-" I said.

"THIS IS JUST...IDIOTI-" Kukai shouted.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP TALKING! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN MYSELF!..Ahem..Well I was practicing Traditional Japanese Dancing as Nadeshiko.. When this happend..." I said.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_The traditional japanese music played through my ears, as i swayed my body. I was doing traditional japanese dancing as Nadeshiko. _

_"Good job, Nadeshiko!" Hana said._

_"Very good, a few mistakes, but good!" Baya said._

_"Thank you." I said, as i bowed._

_I was going to go to my room to change, but someone barged into the room.._

_"HELLO FUJISAKI-SAN!WERE HERE FOR NAGIHIKO!" Amu shouted._

_She saw me._

_Oh Crapsticks._

_"NADE?!" Amu said._

_..._

_She glomped me._

_"OH MY GAWWSH I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN TOWN! WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME?WHERES YOUR BROTHER?" Amu asked._

_"Well my..uh..Phone broke... He's currently Doing Hana's Grocery Shopping.." I lied._

_"Oh, then you can come instead!We'll have so much fun! WE NEED TO CATCH UP!" Amu said._

_"Ehehehe.. It has been a while hasn't it?" I said._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

__"and thats how I'm here.." I said.

"Wow." Tadase said.

"Nice." Kukai said.

"Hardy ha ha. Very funny kukai. I hate skirts as much as the both of you, But rima's Fainting so we should be focused on her." I said.

I wonder if Rima is okay?...

I hope so.

"Somebody's Worried." Rhythm said.

"Shut up.. Why shouldn't i be?" I said, kind of Unfujisakingly.

"Oh no reason.~" Rhythm said.

we all ran back to the gang.

Rima was awake.

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME... YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GIRL!" Rima shouted.

I began to sweat..

What if she finds out?

"Ehehehee... You got it all Wrong.. You see... I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Nagihiko Fujisaki's Twin sister, We look quite alike don't we?" I said.

"...OHH OHH NOW I SEE!" Rima said.

I nodded.

"I like you more than my brother." Rima stated, Emotionly.

..Already?  
"ALREADY?" Kukai said.

"Seriously... Rima-tan.." Yaya said.

We all Laughed.

I sweatdropped.

Well now that she says that.. I get along more with girls when i'm Nadeshiko... Maybe cause they think i'm a girl?

We all headed to the mall..

* * *

"EVERYONE MUST HAVE PARTNERS!YAYA SAID SO!" Yaya said.

"Okay then we will pick by Colored papers in a bucket." Amu said.

Tadase held a bucket with colored papers.

I got Yellow.

Rima Got Yellow.

Kairi... wait how long was he here?...

Well he got Pink.

Yaya Got Pink. (And danced)

Amu Got Red.

Tadase Got Red.

Kukai got orange.

Utau Got Orange.

And this is were we all split up with our partners...

* * *

"Were do you want to go nade?" Rima asked me.

"Hmm.. I don't know.." I said.

"How about..oh!oh!We can go to the manga shop!" Rima said.

...Rima likes manga?

Rima+Manga=?

Rima began to drag me to the manga shop..

"Oh welcome back, Rima!" A worker there said.

"Hey Misaki! Do you have Volume 3 of Azumanga Daioh?" Rima asked.

**(A/N remember Misaki from shugo chara? a filler character? With a chara with a wedding dress?...just google "Shugo chara misaki" You'll find her)**

****"Sure do!" Misaki Said.

She handed Rima the gag manga.

"How Much?" Rima asked.

"Well... I'll let you have it for free!" Misaki said.

"W-What?" Rima said.

"Anything for my favorite customer!" Misaki said.

"B-But you don't have to.." Rima said.

"No really! I insist!" Misaki said.

"Oh okay... T-Thank you!" Rima's eyes gleamed with excitement.

I just stood there like an idiot and watched the whole thing.

We both left.

Rima waved to Misaki.

**~*~*MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES*~*~**

****"Nade, now you choose the place we go to!" Rima said.

"I don't really-" I said but rima stopped me.

"NO!I'd feel selfish if i picked twice in a row!" I said.

"Oh okay..how about..." I said looking around.

..Not the sports store.. Rima hates those..

Well.. My mom did want something..

"How about the cosplay shop?" I said.

My mom wanted to dress up as ichigo from tokyo mew mew..

"Oh okay!Let's Go!" Rima said.

Rima dragged me to the cosplay shop.

* * *

There was a bunch of japanese people, Japanophiles, and Otakus there.

I saw the Ichigo Cosplay.

I Grabbed it.

I saw rima looking at something.

"Rima-chan? Did you want something too?" I asked.

"N-No!" Rima Said.

"Don't be shy!" I said, as i giggled.

"Well..I wanted the Chiyo Mihama cosplay!" Rima said.

"Oh really? You can get it if you want." I said.

"But i don't have enough money left.." Rima said.

"Oh.. Then.." I said, but paused as i got out my wallet.

"I'll Buy it for you."

"But it's to much money..." Rima said.

"It's okay! Just take it as a really early birthday present!" I said.

"Okay then!" Rima said.

I purchased My mom's and Rima's things then we left...

Then we met with the gang at Mcdonalds.

* * *

After Getting Fat, We All made our seperate ways.

"Nade-chan!" Rima said.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Thank you!" She said.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat.

Weird, am i right?

* * *

**i feel as if i rushed it at the end..**

**or all of it..**

**i dunno..**

**tell me what you think of it..**

**in your reviews!  
also..**

**i forgot to as this at the beggining..**

**i dont own shugo chara..**

**also i spelled beggining wrong..**

**but im tooo lazy to change it.**

**R&R**


	11. Sweet Dreams, And Love Letters

**OMG GUYS.. I WAS GOING TO UPDATE EARLIER BUT...**

**i got...**

**LAZY.**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter, i only have like 40 minutes on here.**

**so it's probaly going to be rushed..i promise though, next chapter i will make longer.**

**stick a needle through my heart, cross my heart, hope to die.**

* * *

****"Oh Rima-chan!~" Nagihiko said.

"Nagihiko i love you!" I said.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Nagihiko shouted.

"Rima... could you promise me this one thing?" Nagihiko said.

"Anything for you." I said.

"Wake up." Nagihiko said.

"Huh?"I said.

"Wake up Riri-tan!" Nagihiko said.

**"AGGGGGH! WHY DID I DREAM ABOUT THAT!?" i shouted.**

****"Oh riri-tan, having wet dreams already?" My mother teased.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I shouted.

"Oh..Okay.." My mom said, sounding like she didn't believe me...

Grrr...

Why was Nagihiko There?!

* * *

My backpack in my hands, Toast Still in my mouth, My mom dropped me off at school.

I quickly shoved the toast down my throat.

"Bye bye Riri-tan." My mom said.

"Bye Mama."I said.

My mom Drove away.

I stood there like an idiot.

_Why did i dream about Nagihiko?  
why did i just say dream, when it was absolutely a nightmare?_

_Why?_

__There is just some things I can't understand..

OH SHIT!  
I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE TIME!  
CAUSE I'M LATE!  
I Fast walked to class.

* * *

_I was walking to class when a certain purple head decided to walk by me._

"Hello Rima-chan." Nagihiko said.

I felt my cheeks heat up, Remembering the dream ofcourse.

"G-go away crossdresser." I said, fiddling with things in my backpack.

"Oh why, You hurt my feelings Rima-chan.." Nagihiko faked hurtness.

"Shaddup." I hissed.

"Someones Grumpy." Nagihiko said, as he patted my head.

I let him..

I guess i was to tired to tell him to stop.

"Or you liked it~" Luvbee whispered in my ear.

She was inside my hair, if you were wondering.

"Kusukusukusukusukusu..." Kusukusu giggled.

"Seriously you guys, Not Funny." I said.

Nagihiko, ahem...

err..

I don't feel like calling him Fujerksaki..

My mind must be lazy.

Nagi looked at me as if I were crazy, probaly cause he thought kusukusu was home...

Oh yeah.

I must remind myself to show Luvbee to the others.

"Okay Riri-tan!Were here!~" Nagi announced.

I puffed up my cheeks.

when he opened the door...

_PWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

__we were soon suffocated by love letters.

All from fanboys.

All to Me.

Why must the good, get suffocated by love letters?  
Ick..

I think i swallowed one!  
I hope not..

I don't want a paper cut.

I heard people talking.

"Rima-chan?Are you okay?" Fujerksaki asked.

Why does he care, damnit?  
"Rima!" Amu shouted.

I was suffocating.

I couldn't breathe.

"RIMA-TAN!" Yaya shouted.

"Hey, you okay?" Cookie asked. **(A/n if you forgot, thats kukai's nickname.)**

"SOMEBODY GET THE NURSE!" Saaya Shouted.

Thats when everything came black.

* * *

"Rima-chan..." Something or someone said.

"Mmmphh.." I cried.

"Rima-chan's awake!" ...Oh purple head said.

I stretched.

"Nagihiko?" I said.

...Whoops.

3

2

1

"HA! you called me by my name!" Fujisaki said.

Then..

Something VERY AWKWARD HAPPEND.

_it hugged me._

_it hugged me._

_but it made me feel..._

_Safe and Secure._

__Nagihiko let go.

"Geez, She was going to be okay, she just fainted from state of shock." The nurse said.

Yeah Possibly.

Not cause the love letters, Because I wouldn't be suprised if I got double that much.

"Rima-chan, It's Time For 3rd Period." Purple head said.

We walked out.

* * *

_"hey Nagihiko?" I asked._

_"Yes Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked._

_"...Did you wait the entire time while i was knocked out?" I asked._

_"...Yes." Nagihiko Said._

_"...You fool." I said._

* * *

__**Well..What do you think?..**

**I wrote this in like..**

**20 minutes..**

**well i hope you like..**

**8U ILL TRY UPDATING FASTER..**

**IN THE MEANTIME..**

**READ..**

**AND..**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Rimahiko, Nagi's Feels, Newspaper Person

**Hello everyone. This chapter is NOT IN NORMAL POV.**

**I SAID IT THE FIRST TIME..**

**I MEANT NEXT CHAPTER...**

**I CONFUSED ALL OF YOU SORREH. SORRY TO FOLLOWERS WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS UPDATED..**

* * *

So Fujerksaki and I Walked to 3rd Period.

I heard some... Whispers.

"OH EM GEE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE RIMAHIKO FAN CLUB ACTIVITIES! WERE GOING TO PLAY MATCH MAKER!" ... Hana said?

"Yes and I, Your leader shall help. Maybe we can get them to kiss!" ..My mom said?

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE! I don't AND WON'T want to be with Fujisaki.

"YES YOU DO! YOUR LOVE CHARA SAYS SO!" Luvbee screamed.

How can people NOT HEAR HER? People= Fujisaki who's right by me, who has a chara!

"SOON THOSE TWO WILL BE PRACTICALLY MARRIED!" Cookie Said?

Well I went into class..

Fujisaki wasn't by my side.

BUT IT WASN'T..

LIKE I CARED OR ANYTHING. No no no..

**-A SHORT NAGI'S POV-**

I was Casually walking With rima, Until Someone Grabbed me From behind.

"SO HOW FAR HAVE YOU TWO GONE YET." A Person said, Hiding behind shadows.

"Who are you? and who's YOU TWO?" I asked.

"Well You might know me as, Kukai Souma." Kukai said, coming out of the shadows.

I sweatdropped. "Why did you take me here?" I asked.

"YOU HEARD ME! How far have you two gone? Kiss, French Kiss, Or Sex?" Kukai asked.

I blushed Redder than a Tomatoe.

"SOUMA-KUN! I haven't even hugged her yet!" I said.

"Well..." Kukai said as he took out a badge of some sort.

"I AM A OFFICE, VICE VICE PRESIDENT OF THE RIMAHIKO FAN CLUB! THEREFORE I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH RIMA!" Kukai Shouted.

...

"I don't know.." I said.

"What." Kukai said.

"Get a notebook So you can 'Report this to your little club.' " I said.

Kukai got out a notebook.

"I, Nagihiko Fujisaki." I started.

"I, Nagihiko Fujisaki.." Kukai wrote down.

"Am Unsure about my feeling towards Rima Mashiro, a Classmate of mine." I said.

"Am Unsure about my feeling towards Rima Mashiro, a Classmate of mine." Kukai Repeated.

"And I'm Kukai Souma, An Idiot." I said, Annoyed about him repeating everything he wrote.

"And I'm Kukai Souma, An Idiot." Kukai Repeated, As he wrote them all down.

"You really are an idiot." I said.

* * *

**HOORAY! BACK TO RIRI-TAN'S POV!**

"I Love waking up in the mornings, to the smell of corn." I said, in English.

"Very good Mashiro-san. Your English Skills have Improved.

Fujisaki came back, and sat at his seat.

I just glared at him.

He noticed me glaring at him, and just smiled back.

Weirdo.

"Fujisaki-San Read the next sentence please." The English Teacher Said.

"Oh...U-um... Curn Ish Rully Gewd. Burt Surmtimes Tarking About It Ish a Pain in The Ash. (Corn is really Good. But Sometimes Talking about it cant be a pain in the ass)

Ha. He got it wrong... But it looked like he had something on his mind...

Or perhaps someone? I feel sad for Amu.

But for some reason, him thinking about Amu made my heart shutter. Hearts. Seriously.

"That's All Everyone. Please Practice More English." The english Teacher said.

I walked out of class, As did fujisaki did. He walked by Me actually.

I didn't really mind.

* * *

**SOCIAL STUDIES**

"Alright Everyone, Today we will Talk ABOUT MEN!" Sanjo-san said.

Oh no. She's Rambling again. Probably got out of a bad relationship, and now is drunk talking about 'not to stay with men.' stuff.

"MEN ARE IDIOTS, CAUSE THEY JUST WANT TO CRITISIZE YOU, ALL YOU SINGLE LADIES, STAY SINGLE! ALL YOU ONES IN A RELATIONSHIP.." Sanjo-san paused.

"Good luck." Sanjo-san said, as she saluted.

Everyone, including me Sweatdropped.

"okay everyone.. err.. practice yerr time tables!" Sanjo-san said, as she was about to walk out.

Fujerksaki raised his hand.

"YES PURPLE HEAD BEAST!" Sanjo-san said, saying a coolio nickname for fujiderp.

"This is social studies." Fujerksaki said.

"SHADDUP!" Sanjo-san said.

She slammed the door. somebody's had to much Whisky.

Well, it was about time for Language arts anyways.

So Fujerksaki and I headed out.

* * *

**LANGUAGE ARTS.**

Today in language arts, The teacher wanted us to ask us what we thought about chapter 1 and 2 of the 'Literature' Book he assigned us to read.

...OH WAIT CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I didn't read it..

_FLASHBACK.._

_"Hello Everyone, I'm Tomachi-sensei. Pleased to meet you." Tomachi-sensei said. She then passed us out books._

_Ew._

_It was literature._

_I put a gag manga inside the book and began to read the manga._

_Giggles every here and there._

_Fujisaki who DECIDED TO HAUNT ME MORE..AND SAT NEXT TO ME TALKED TO ME!_

_"Rima-chan, Your not supposed to be reading gag manga." Fujerksaki said._

_"Gee thanks purple head! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" I whisper-shouted._

_I continued to read._

_...TEEHEEE..funny._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Meh. Meh meh meh! I can just lie. I mean I'M RIMA MASHIRO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"What did you think of the book, Fujisaki-san?" Tomachi-sensei asked.

"It was good learning about bla bla bla..." Nagihiko rambled on.

"What about you, Mashiro-san?" Tomachi-sensei said.

"It was...good. yeah it was good." I said.

"oh okay! how about you..." Tomachi-sensei rambled on.

Nagihiko shot me a 'Knowing' Glance. Yeah he knows... Whatever.

But why isn't he telling on me? I mean.. He's letting me get away with this.

Seriously. Whatever. Oh! It's time to go.. I need to really stop talking to myself.

DAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH .

I ran out the door.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL.**

I stopped and looked at the board.

'SCHOOL NEWSPAPER PERSON WANTED!GIRL OR BOY!' a paper said.

Hmm... I wonder.. Should I be the newspaper person? That WOULD be awesome... I mean, I could stalk everyone, IT WOULD BE OKAY.

Alright I'll ask Tsukasa The Principal.

I stepped Inside the Principal Office.

"are you in trouble again?" Tsukasa asked.

"Actually, I want to be the Schools Newspaper Person." I said.

"Oh really? Well... Since nobody else really wants the job, I'll let you have it." Tsukasa said.

"YAY! TSUKASA YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!" I said.

"I hope so..." Tsukasa Said.

* * *

**so what do you think? was this bad, or good?**

**or was it sucky.**

**well...**

**just say so in your reviews..**

**i KEEPP ON FORGETTING..**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!8U**


	13. Judge Judy

**hello everyone! NORMAL POV IN THIS CHAPTER.. 8U, sorry for not updating in a while.**

**thank you for your reviews. * U* and to tadamu4eva754,**

**yes there will be other couples. Such as: Yairi, Kutau,Amuto, Yuukari (Yuu x Yukari), and theres probaly others im not thinking of at the moment..**

**... I hope you all enjoy this chapter! also i have NOTHING against judge judy. i also dont own her. otherwise that'd be slavery. i dont own shugo chara either, I mean come on guys. let's be serious. would you ever think of a show about eggs and childrens eggs and whatnot?**

* * *

NORMAL POV.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Judge judy said.

That's right everyone. Rima Mashiro was in Judge judy, THE SHOW!

Yukari Sanjo and Yuu Nikaidou both sued her.

Why?

You'll find out why.. in this flashback!

_Flashback, Rima's pov_

_15 MINUTES AGO.._

_i was in Fujerksaki's mansion. Cause i wanted him to be the first to stalk.._

_er... I MEAN.. no no not like that. I haven't gotten weird or anything. Just i can tell he's hiding something._

_SOMETHING INTERESTING..._

_I looked in Nagihiko's room and saw some UNPLEASING IMAGES..._

_So I like RAN... My innocence Taken away that very minute._

_MY INNOCENCE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I ALWAYS THOUGHT- I'D LOOSE YOU TO... I DON'T EXACTLY EVEN THINK I'D LOSE YOU..._

_the weird thing is, I couldn't stop thinking about it._

_...ew..._

_...But i got to admit something._

_It's just that. I real admire his.._

_His..._

_Dinosaur boxers. I mean... Wow. Nagihiko- I can't believe you'd wear something like that... WHY AM I THINKING OF THIS?_

_oh well. I might see something interesting at school._

_**at school~**  
_

**_5 minutes Towards judge judy headquarters._**

**__**_I Walked around the halls, Couldn't really see anything interesting. _

_It was very very very boring. I'm dying i tell you!_

_I Just remebered I left my homework (which i wasn't even sure i'd work on) at English class! I had to study... this really hard word. I've been writing it on paper till i could actually understand it. I probably won't ever understand it. But I might as well go in english class. I mean i might find something interesting..._

_So i opened the door- and screamed_

_There it was, The most TERRIFYING scene i ever saw. It must've come out of a horror movie._

_Yuu nikaidou. And Yukari Sanjo._

_Kissing._

_When they stopped, Yukari was the first to notice me._

_oh god. she knows i know that she knows.. wait.. what?  
well she knows that i know that she will get fired for kissing co-workers._

_"Alright, I'm taking us to juge judy." Sanjo-san said._

_AWW CRAP.. I HATE THAT SHOW!_

_**end of flashback**  
_

_****_BACK TO NORMAL POV

Rima thought it was stupid, boring and really lame. She didn't understand at all, WHY they HAD to go to JUDGE JUDY.. Couldn't they take her or lock her up somewhere? Rima really didn't think being locked up was better, but seriously.. Why judge judy? She really would've preferred Judge Mathis.

"Okay so why exactly are you 3 here today?" Judy asked us.

"Well your honor, You see err... Yukari was a little tipsy and thought taking us to you, was a good idea." Yuu said.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY TALENT A JOKE!?" Judy asked.

"Well-" Yuu said, but was interrupted.

You see, they don't keep me here because I'm gorgeous and 5' 10" Judge judy said. The courtroom laughed at that.

_POING!  
_"WOAH WOAH WOAH! YOU CALL THAT COMEDY?" A certain blonde named rima mashiro said.

"Why do koalas get all the good jobs? Because they have all the right koalafications!" Rima said, Therefore the crowd boomed with laughtered.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! I JUST STARTED GUYS! MORE COMEDY TO COME YOUR-" Rima said but was interupted by a certain _poing._

That's right her character change came undone.

"Are you trying to justify to me that you are an idiot?" Judge Judy asked Rima.

"Um.." Rima said.

"UM IS NOT AN ANSEWER!" Judge judy said.

"You speak, I rule. Then you shut up, Understand?" Judge judy asked.

After that, Rima was not only bored... BUT PISSED.

"Well -drunk burp- You see Judy, I was kissing Him! -Yukari points at Yuu-" Yukari said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GET OVER IT! ALRIGHT CASE CLOSED! SHOW OVER! SHOW OVER! NEXT EPISODE PEOPLE! FAIL! FAIL! you are pretty thick you know that?" Judge judy shouted, but whispered the last part to Yukari.

**OUTSIDE OF JUDGE JUDY HEADQUARTERS..**

****"Well Yukari i guess you have a lesson to be learned." Rima had said to Yukari.

"...Yes rima. I have. I WILL NEVER WATCH JUDGE JUDY AGAIN!" Yukari said.

"Well No. Never kiss Nikaidou-sensei in school." Rima said.

They all laughed, that puny little problem that caused them to make a fool of Judge judy.

"Well we have one problem." Yuu said.

"What's that?" Yukari asked.

...

"Tsukasa Watches Judge Judy all the time." Yuu said.

* * *

**im not sure if this chapter is long or not,**

**but one thing for sure is I'M TIRED...**

**i'm sorry my fans..**

**but i'll TRY to update faster...**

**in the mean time r&r**


	14. Facing Tsukasa

**Hello everyone! If you noticed, i've changed my pen name to orahime! I always loved that name... Also for those who have read The boyfriend games, It won't let me update... For some reason. I dont know since im a newb at stories and fanfiction and whatnot... Well... I hope you enjoy the following chapter!**

* * *

****I woke up. Today it was friday. I don't see why many people love fridays. Well my mom always told me, People liked fridays cause tomorrow would be saturday... Isn't that weird? Shouldn't Saturday be the one that's praised then?

..

Whatever. Well I got my uniform on, And my signature black headband with a black bow. I ran downstairs, My mom was there. I looked at my mom. Now that i look at her.. She looks so tired... Has she looked like this a long time?

"Ready to go, Riri-tan?" My mom asked me.

"Yes mama." I said.

After My mom got her coat on, We walked out the door. After 10 seconds of My mom's reckless driving, We stopped at school.

"Bye riri-tan! Have a good day!" My mom shouted.

"Bye mom." I said.

* * *

I just remembered something. Today Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjo-sensei Had to Face Tsukasa's Wrath. I know I barely know them.. But i feel sorry for them. I mean come on people- Let's be honest here. There probably both going to lose there jobs. It'll only be a miracle if they get to keep them. But then again.. Miracles might be real. I mean if Eggs and would be selves are real...

Oh well.. I'll just have to wish them the best. Anyways I went to the computer lab. Because Today for some reason, We had a test to take on the Computer. I personally think it's more fun to take quizzes on the internet. You'll see why...

**AT THE COMPUTER LAB...**

****I sat next to Amu(Yay!), and Nagihiko(boo), And Kukai sat next to Nagihiko. The rest were just nameless background characters.

Nagihiko was the only one really taking the test though.

Well Guess what? The computer lab teacher always stays on the internet to update her facebook and crops and whatever you do on facebook.

Well I was in a chatroom with Amu, and Kukai.

"Isn't our computer lab teacher the best?" I typed.

"Yeah she's really cool!" Kukai typed.

"She doesn't pay attention at all." Amu typed.

2812041384235 of Rima's Fanboys Joined Your Chatroom!  
"Well I'm out guys!" I typed.

"Meet us on another chat room site!" Amu typed.

"Yeah." Kukai typed.

_on a different chatroom site._

__"Hey guys." Nagihiko Typed.

"Um what are YOU doing here." I typed, angrily.

"I finished my test Rima-chan. What are you doing here?" Nagihiko typed.

"Waiting for Kukai and Amu." I typed.

"Amu's in the bathroom, And kukai fell asleep if you haven't noticed." Nagihiko typed.

"Seriously.." I typed back angrily.

Cookie's probably dreaming about Ramen... Or a certain girl he eats ramen with perhaps?

"Hey Rima-chan." Nagihiko typed.

"What.." I typed, not in the mood for typing.

"Why do you put off a cold character?" Nagihiko typed.

"None of your buisness." I typed back.

That's right. Nobody knows why i put on a mean character. Not even Amu. I wish i could tell her... But i don't know how. I mean we've been best friends forever. And if i tell her now she'll probably think that I didn't trust her when i didn't tell her before...

I excited the chat room thing. I wasn't really in the mood..

Yeah, I actually felt like doing that test.

* * *

Grr...

That test was so boring and long! How could i actually thought i wanted to do it?

By the Time everyone finished, It was Social Studies class.

When i walked in, I was suprised.

There stood... A sober Sanjo-san.

"Hello everyone!" Sanjo-san said.

Everyone just sat at there desk, wide-eyed. Yukari was sober! Yukari was sover?!

It's hard to beileve it folks but it was true..

"NOW FREE STUDY EVERYONE I'M TIRED!" Sanjo-san said.

Yet the same attitude.

_Yukari Sanjo, Yuu Nikaidou, and Rima mashiro IN MY OFFICE! The intercom said._

__"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The class went.

Damnit!

I walked to the principal office, with Sanjo-san and Nikaidou-sensei.

* * *

"I was just watching Judge judy the other day, And i couldn't help but noticed Yukari said that you kissed her.." Tsukasa said.

"damnit." Nikaidou-sensei said under his breathe.

"You realize I'm going to have to fire you 2." Tsukasa said.

"B-but... This is our only job! Without this... We'll Make no money!" Sanjo-san said.

"Why am i here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. But your both fired..

... No!

No!

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I said.

...Oh shit.

"Did you just backtalk me?" Tsukasa said.

"...No?" I replied.

"Your Suspended." Tsukasa said.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! MY MOM WILL KILL ME! YOUR OVERREACTING!" I said.

"Rima... Theres nothing we can do." Sanjo-san said.

"Yukari.." I said.

It's just not fair! ...I could just tell my mom i have break... Could i get away with that?

But still Yuu and Yukari!?

Will we get out of this...?

* * *

**Did you enjoy this? I'm not sure if it's any good or not. But i had fun writing it. I always have fun writing theese stories~**

**Well i hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R~**


	15. Stealing for ourselves

**GUYS I UPDATED! **

**Yes. I did.**

**before i start the chapter..**

**to Rebecca..**

**I don't get your question sorry. **

**/sorrysorrysorrysorry.**

**But... I'm sorry. Here's a virtual cookie. 8U**

* * *

_Previously on MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES_

"I'm sorry. But your both fired..

... No!

No!

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I said.

...Oh shit.

"Did you just backtalk me?" Tsukasa said.

"...No?" I replied.

"Your Suspended." Tsukasa said.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! MY MOM WILL KILL ME! YOUR OVERREACTING!" I said.

"Rima... Theres nothing we can do." Sanjo-san said.

"Yukari.." I said.

It's just not fair! ...I could just tell my mom i have break... Could i get away with that?

But still Yuu and Yukari!?

Will we get out of this...?

_THE FOLLOWING MINUTE._

"Well that was idiotic. Expected of a cat crazy principal." Yukari said.

"Yeah yeah.. but what are we going to do?" I said.

"We'll..." Yuu said.

"YEAH?" Yukari said.

"I got nothing." Yuu said.

"Dang. Well i can't be suspended.. or atleast not suspended for my objection of you guys losing you jobs. that's really stupid." I said.

...

OH MY GOD.

"GUYS I HAVE A PLAN!" I shouted.

"What?" The stranger said.

"nothing.. just..just go away! Who are you?" Yukari screeched.

and the guy ran away.

**~*middle school bites*~**

****"Okay so tsukasa has a cat right?" I said, wearing all black clothing with hair inside my black hat.

"Yeah." Yuu said, with clothes exactly like mine.

"So what are you going to do?" Yukari asked, wearing clothes like Mine.

"You'll see." I said.

So we all snuck into tsukasa's house after a bunch of shoving us in windows, putting all the pots and pans (that we broke) Back into there places, then Yuu got hungry and took some cheez-its. Yukari found some beer and couldn't help but take some.

After all that, wich took like 1 hour, The plan could finally all come together...

"okay so if you 2 do get hired, You have to do me a favor." I said.

"What?" Yuu and Yukari asked.

"No homework for a month, and I get to sleep in class." I said.

They both groaned, but nodded. Yes!

So i stole tsukasa's cat, and we all ran out. It was still daylight if you were wondering... Why we wore black clothing? Just for the heck of it.

* * *

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE GET MY CAT!" Tsukasa yelled.

That's right. If you were wondering what the plan was it was this...

**MY PLAN BY RIMA MASHIRO.**

****1. steal tsukasa's cat.

2. put tsukasa's cat on top of a tree.

3. tsukasa is worried.

4. Me, Yukari, and Yuu get the cat down to safety.

5. They get there jobs, I get no homework for a month, and get to fall asleep in class, and I don't get suspended!.. if this works.

So Yukari, Yuu, and I Got on the tree and took the cat. But here's the problem...

The tree was tall as 2 of seiyo elementary gates stacked onto each other.

That's pretty tall.

"Okay so.. how do we get down?" Yukari asked.

...

...

"That's a very good question." I said.

"WHAT?!" They both screeched.

"SHHH...SHHH... don't worry I'll come up with something..." I said.

Hopefully.

No no.. I actually know what to do.

.."KUSUKUSU? WERE ARE YOU?" I screeched.

_a short kusukusu's pov._

"Umm kusukusu..." Rhythm said.

"teehee! Yes?" I asked.

"Well I just want to say that I really-" Rhythm said but was interrupted.

"KUSUKUSU? WERE ARE YOU?" I heard rima screech.

"oh sorry! Gotta go! Rima needs me! What you are going to say can wait can it? Okay!" I said and giggled, as i soared to my owner.

"Sigh.." Rhythm said.

_BACK TO RIMA'S POV_

"teehee! I'm right here Ri!~ What do you need?" Kusukusu said.

"I need to.." I said.

"MY OWN HEART: UNLOCK!" I said.

Suddenly, I was wearing my Clown drop Outfit.

I flew down, and then used tightrope dancer on Yuu, Yukari, And the cat.

"MY HEAVENS, WHISKERS YOUR OKAY!" Tsukasa said.

... Whiskers.

For the love of Kami-sama.

"Thank you!" Tsukasa said.

...

I coughed.

"Oh fine..." Tsukasa sighed.

"yes." Yukari whispered.

"Yuu, Yukari, you can have your jobs back. Mashiro-san, your not suspended anymore." Tsukasa said.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." I said.

"Pretty interesting." Yukari said.

"Yeah." Yuu said.

"It's weird how it all happend in one day." I said.

"...It's only been one day?" Yuu and Yukari said.

It was pretty cool. I mean, we got to steal tsukasa's cat, Put it on a tree, then, Rescue it. I felt as if I was ruining something when I called kusukusu. She was probably hanging out with Rhythm... Is rhythm like what- Tadase's chara?... I don't know.

"Bye Mashiro-san!" Yuu and Yukari said.

"Bye teachers." I said, and I walked inside my house.

**~Middle school bites~**

****"RIRI-TAN! Explan why you come home at 8 o'clock at night!" My mom said.

"Oh is it that time already?" I asked.

"Yes explain." My mom said.

"Can't I explain tomorrow?!" I whined.

My mom sighed.

"Oh alright... Explain tomorrow." My mom said.

Alright I was off the hook! I'm going to bed..

"Night mama." I said. I walked upstairs, Went under my covers, and Turned off the light.

Then I dreamed Of... err nevermind.

* * *

**wow. a whole chapter of No nagihiko.**

**I will make him in next chapter though.**

**HE WAS MENTIONED THOUGH..**

**as err nevermind.**

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. The Magical Land of Nagi's House!

**hello i updated again! **

**To Rebecca, glad you like the cookies! and your in luck..**

**well actually.. everybody is in luck!...**

**because there is... **

**Rimahiko in this chapter!**

**-le clap-**

**Enjoy this chapter of Middle school bites!**

* * *

****"And so, Yuu and Yukari Walked me home." I said.

"Oh i see." My mom said.

If your wondering what happend I just explained to my mom why i came home at 8. It took 2 hours. It might've been a little less if my mom stopped asking me questions.

"Hey Ri?~ Can you do your mama a favor." My mom said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just got this strange addiction for cookies all the sudden. Could you go buy some Sugar cookies for me?" My mom asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, Don't get kidnapped!" My mom said.

* * *

I was walking around the supermarket Buying Sugar Cookies, I managed to buy them without being stolen.

_YET._

__For some reason, I felt as if somebody were following me. I heard footsteps. Walking.

I Began to run. The footsteps Ran too.

I looked behind me, and got hit by a bat.

**~*~Middle School Bites~*~**

****"I hope rima is ok...WHY DID YOU HIT HER WITH A BAT?" Someone asked.

"Geez calm down. It wasn't like _she _was going to come over here. Why don't you just go hug your little shortcake?" A voice said.

"R-rima is _not_ my shortcake!" Someone said.

"I didn't say it was rima now did i?" A voice said.

"Guys guys guys chill chill!" somebody else said.

"Yaya wonders what happens if Yaya does this!" ..Yaya said.

"YAYA NO DON'T TOUCH THA-" someone said then something fell and broke.

"Guys what the hell?" I said.

"Oh rima your okay." Fujisaki sighed.

"who hit me with a bat?" I asked.

Kukai and Ikuto Whistled innocently.

Well not innocently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your invited to Girly Boy's sleepover." Ikuto said.

"It was there idea not mine." Fujisaki said.

"Yeah! Yaya, Kukai, Ikuto, And a dragged Kairi, Amu, Utau and Tadase FORCED It to happen!" Yaya said.

I sweatdropped.

"Can i go home now?" I asked.

"WHAT! THE PARTY JUST STARTED!" Yaya whined.

"But my mom-" I said, but was interrupted.

"Taken care of." Cookie said, as he put his phone away.

How'd he get my mom's phone number? **(A/N: If your wondering how, it's cause he is in the rimahiko club with her.)**

Oh well.

Just then everyone's favorite pinkette decided to come in.

"Amu!" I said, as i hugged her. She sweatdropped.

"Were you hit with a bat too?" Amu asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh well and Rima your mother is coming with your pajamas." Ikuto said.

"M-my mother?" I said.

Oh no.

"Yeah, problem?" Ikuto said.

All the color drained from my face. I felt sick.

"Oh god..why?" I said.

"Rima-chan are you okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back.

Amu touched my forehead.

"She's heating up." Amu said.

No shit amu! ...

Sorry sorry.. It's just that.. I'm...

I'm...

_I'm.. Embarrassed._

Everyone (But yaya who was getting snacks from nagihiko's kitchen) began laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked.

"You have to stop saying what your thinking!" Amu said.

"A-actually, Keep doing it!" Ikuto said.

They all cried of laughter.

"I-it's not funny!" I said.

"I-I'm sorry rima but... It k-kinda is!" Amu stuttered, cause she was laughing so hard.

I heard a car park. no no no no no.

My mom came with my pajamas.

CRAP!

* * *

I grabbed my _very revealing _pajamas and rushed back to the house of Nagihiko.

"YAYA SAYS WE SHOULD ALL GET INTO OUR PAJAMAS!" Yaya said.

Thanks yaya! (sarcastic)

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"YES!" Yaya said, shoving me into Nagihiko's bathroom.

I felt sick.

I put on the revealing pajamas. **(A/N: I'm not going to post a picture of it, or describe it, cause i shall ruin my innocence that i might still have with me)**

I came out. Luckily all the guys were somewhere else..

"Oh my gosh rima!" Amu said.

"This is why I AM EMBARRASSED!" I said.

"you wanna know what i think?" Amu said.

"What?" I asked.

"...Nagihiko WILL LOVE IT! HE'LL PASS OUT FROM A BLOODY NOSE!" Amu said.

"A-amu..." I said. Did it get warmer in the room? Cause my cheeks feel funny.

Yaya came out in her Ducky Pajamas, which looked baby-ish. **(A/N: Posting picture on profile!)**

****Then Finally, Amu got changed into her pajamas. **(A/N: picture on profile!)**

"Come on to the boys!" Amu and yaya said.

"No!" I said, as i was being dragged.

* * *

Amu opened the door, and All the guys looked up to see who opened it.

I wasn't there though. I said I had to go to the bathroom, in which i said i'd pee my pants, then they couldn't take it anymore and let me go.

I was going to sneek out of here... THROUGH THE VENTS!

Because The doors need keys.

So I opened the vent, and climbed in. It was genius! I would totally get out of here!

_but no.. I didn't know something much much worse was going to happen._

**~*~Middle school bites~*~**

****It has been a total of 2 minutes since i was in the vents. and I'm Already lost.

I've gone hungry, and I fell asleep for 3 seconds. I tried screaming, but that didn't work..

I have high hopes for this vent..

It will get me out of here!

I opened it. And dropped down.

But no.

It was Nagihiko Room!

And i, Fell on top of Nagihiko.

* * *

Our faces were nearly inches apart..

If someone touched me accidently... i would.. No no no! Go away dirty thoughts!

I Sprang up, Blushing and Looking the other way.

There was an awkward silence for 30 minutes...

But then I realized Nagihiko and I were the only ones in the room.

But i heard voices downstairs.

I also saw that..

Oh no! Nagihiko fainted from blood loss!

What should i do?

I used my strength, to grab Nagihiko, and put him in his bed.

I put the blankets he had, over him.

I ran downstairs. The others were gone!  
I found a note!

_Dear Ri-tan,_

_we ate all your sugar cookies _

_and went to buy you something_

_if some rimahiko happens_

_don't be shy to tell us!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Everyone except Rima and Nagihiko._

__WHAT?! THAT IS JUST COLD!

They went to the supermarket without me..

And now I'm alone with Nagihiko!

..Oh well... I guess i should take care of him..

_BUT ONLY CAUSE IT'S MY FAULT!_

__I got a glass of water.

I placed it near Nagihiko's bed.

* * *

Later, it's been 30 minutes and I got hungry, I was in the mood for Cookies, So I decided to make some.

I Didn't really know how to bake cookies so I read the instructions..

Hopefully they'd turn out good.

**~Middle school bites~**

****I baked about 10 cookies, but could only eat 3..

I don't want them to be a waste...

..I could give them to Nagihiko...

...Errr..fine..

I went to Nagihiko's room, and placed cookies by his bed. Then I put a note near it.

It had said...

_For nagihiko, made by rima.._

_I made 10 and could only eat 3..._

_so it's not like i wanted you to eat this.._

* * *

"WERE BACK!" Everyone but Nagihiko and I shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS!" i shouted, as i ran to them.

"Hey woah woah!" Utau said.

I hugged Everyone.

"I was alone with nagi today..." I mumbled...

It for some odd reason made me feel excited.

"aww rima... so any rimahiko?" Amu asked.

"N-no!" I shouted arms crossed.

"None at all." Nagihiko said.

If your wondering what happend while Time skipped..

Well..

_Flashback_

_"I only made it cause there was leftovers." I said, complaining to nagihiko._

_"Sure rima-chan." Nagihiko said._

_"But It's true." I grumbled._

_Nagihiko sneezed._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_"Are you concerned?" Nagihiko asked._

_"No I'm just curious." I said._

_"So you do care..." Nagihiko mumbled, but i didn't hear him._

_"I'll go get you some medicine.. Because... I got nothing better to do." I said._

_I climbed and went into Nagihiko Medical Cabinet._

_I got out a medicine for stuffy nose. _

_"Here" I said to nagihiko._

_Nagihiko brushed his hands against mine, while grabbing the medicine._

_Crimson cheeks._

_Only cause.._

_I'm furious cause he touched my hand!  
I grumbled._

_"I'll heat up some chicken soup... only cause I feel as if this is my fault.." I Grumbled._

_I heated up some chicken soup. Which was a minute, that felt like eternity._

_I placed it on the table._

_"Eat it." I said plainly._

_Nagihiko ate it._

_After he was done, we watched comedy shows together. we both laughed._

_"WERE HOME!" everyone but Nagihiko and I said._

_end of flashback._

__And Yaya dragged me to Nagihiko's room.

We were all in a circle.

Kairi- WAIT HOW LONG WAS HE HERE?

well he fixed his glasses.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANNA PLAY?" Yaya said.

"How about we play Truth or dare?" Amu asked.

Everyone but Nagihiko and I Agreed.

So It was decided.

We were playing truth or dare.

* * *

**hope you liked the chapter!  
Remember: i do not own shugo chara, cause i would have never came up with eggs and guardian charas.**

**but peach-pit thought of that.**

**and made it happen.**

**therefor shugo chara belongs to peach-pit.**

**R&R**


	17. Author's note

**Hello Readers.**

**I'm sorry this is not an update...**

**But I have to tell you all something.**

**I was thinking of deleting this story.**

**I just keep looking and re-reading it...**

**and well...**

**I didn't really think it was good at all.**

**I don't know. Tell me what you think.**

**I just think rima has a new personality every chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**I'll also put up a poll.**

-Mishixeru


	18. A kiss to rememberAnd a confession!

**Hi guys! I got inspired! 3 **

**Thanks to 8232nyc's idea, and also... something else..**

**well if you go to youtube and search "Ice cream nagihiko fujisaki" A song nagihiko made for rima and is 100 percent realz!:D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

****In my pajamas I sat, we were in nagihiko's room forced to play truth or dare sadly. I knew this wouldn't turn out good, And I shouldn't have to explain, because I think you would be smart enough to know. And if you don't, well..

I might kiss him.

Eek... And By 'Eek' i don't mean "EEK OH MY GOSH! HOW LURVELY IF NAGILURVERBOYHIKO KISSED ME!~ EEE" I mean 'Eek how disgusting and terrible and life wrecking that would be.'

I mean sure him and I got closer, but that doesn't mean anything. were, what...12?

"YAYA GOES FIRST!" Yaya shouted.

"Okay Yaya chooses... Amu!Now Truth or dare?!" Yaya said.

"Truth." Amu said.

"Are you jealous that Ikuto has his broom and doesn't have you?" Yaya said.

Amu froze. "ofcourse not." Amu said.

Well obviously Ofcourse she is.

"Nagihiko Truth or dare?" Amu said.

"...Dare." Nagihiko said, probably not wanting to sound like a sissy saying truth.

"I dare you to say what you think about everyone." Amu said.

"Isn't that truth?" Nagihiko said.

"Go on go!" Amu said.

"Go go nagi!" Ran said.

"Do i have to do charas?" Nagihiko Said.

"No." Amu said.

"Amu is a best is an awesome soccer is a great has a wonderful singing voice. Yaya is hyper, and nice... okaymyturn." Nagihiko quickly said the last part.

Is it just me or did he forget someone.

"Hey you forg-" Amu said but her eyes lit up.

"Oh I see how it is." Amu said.

Nagihiko ignored her, but had crimson cheeks.

Oh no..

I didn't hear amu's name..

does that mean he is inlove with amu?

But that can't be possible..

maybe I'm wrong.

besides the only reason I'm wondering is for amu's sake.

I mean, come on Amu+Nagihiko?...

Am I right?

...Am I?

* * *

Finally after everything heres what happend..

Utau got dared to kiss kukai on the cheek.

Amu got dared to call Ikuto, but she ended up saying something about her underwear then everyone began laughing.

Kukai had to character change with Ran, Utau took a picture.

And Yaya had to take her signature ribbons off.

When Utau finally noticed Kairi was here (well everyone noticed) She dared him to hug yaya, which he tried not to blush, when he hugged her yaya was like "LET YAYA HELP!" And glomped him to his near death.

Then it was Utau's turn to dare/truth someone.

"Rima truth or dare?" Utau said.

Oh alright i'll choose dare. I mean.. whats the worse that could happen?

* * *

**OH. HELL. NO...**

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.**

****I didn't want it to end like this.

My first kiss was going to be lost by none other than nagihiko fujisaki...

I thought a fanboy was going to get all crazy and go like "RIRI IS MIINEE! MIIIIIIIIIIIINEEZZZ. and put there face against mine."

Is this worse?..

Okay rima, calm down.

...How do i kiss..

Well let's just think..

Yaya's shoujo manga..

Yaya's shoujo manga..

Hmm..

Well I got up, my legs were wobbly.

I felt like I was going to die.

I sat next to nagifreako..

I looked at him.

And Instead of thinking of 'how to kiss him' I just hurried up and got it over with.

* * *

After that I crawled away, and sat next to amu, which she knew what that meant.

I think she knew what I was trying to say..

"Amu, I'm currently broken at the moment.. could you please fix the tension? Thanks!"

Which she quickly responded to.

"Well guys... how about we go to sleep now... aren't we all tired?" Amu said, adding an awkward laugh at the end.

**~*~Middle school bites~*~**

****Well I couldn't sleep that night.. Cause I was still broken..

IkissedNagihikofujisakithene myofmynightmaresiactuallykis sedhimandtheworstpartofitall thatitfeltrightforsomeoddrea sonwhydoalltheesecrazythings happentopoorlittlemerimamash iro?

I sighed. I wish I can understand some things I couldn't but then life would be to easy that way.

"Hey rima-chan are you awake?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes." I said awkwardly, still broken.

"Well I have to tell you something.." Nagihiko said.

Oh I think he's going to tell me he's gay..guys this is the big moment.. Nagay will finally reveal his sexuality.

"I've had this for quite a while..." Nagihiko said.

Nagay is going to say it soon.

"W-well.." Nagihiko stuttered.

come on nagay spill it!

"I'm in..inlove with you." Nagihiko said.

...W-what?

NO.. seriously guys.. what did he just say?

I heard wrong right? This is a dream..

or nightmare.. or... the!  
I don't know..

I pinched myself..

Well Rima..

"..." I couldn't think of anything to say..

...What should I do? What should i say?

What could I do or say?

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**did you enjoy this chapter?**

**did you?:D**

**Well R&R!**


	19. Rima's Confession

**Hello! It hasn't been a day.. but i really wanted to update! So let's rewind a little..**

* * *

_Previously on Middle school bites.._

"I'm in..inlove with you." Nagihiko said.

...W-what?

NO.. seriously guys.. what did he just say?

I heard wrong right? This is a dream..

or nightmare.. or... the!  
I don't know..

I pinched myself..

Well Rima..

"..." I couldn't think of anything to say..

...What should I do? What should i say?

What could I do or say?

_JUST A FEW SECONDS AFTER THAT.._

_"..." _

_WHAT WOULD I SAY?_

Luvbee popped out of her egg.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY LOVE?!" Luvbee said.

aww crap not her agai-

_From a girl who is to shy to admit her feelings, from a girl who can finally admit them!: Thump, Kyaa, Lurve!_

"Nagihiko.." I said with absolute no control.

"Yes rima-chan?" Nagihiko said.

"I just want you to know that I love you too. Infact, I've loved you for a very long time. I just didn't know it. But my heart did. But my heart was like "KYAAA! OMG I WISH NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI COULD KISSSHH ME! AND WE WOULD HAVE LIKE, 32 BABIES!" I said with no control.

Okay now luvbee is just having to much fun..

"3-32 babies?" Nagihiko said. He was blushing majorly.

Infact I think luvbee broken him.

"LUVBEE!" I whisper-shouted.

"What?" She said laughing.

"Don't go abusing your powers! The most kids I would have would be atleast 1! or 2... JUST NOT 32!" I whisper shouted.

"I'm sorry riri! I'll fix it!" Luvbee said.

_FROM A GIRL, WHO CANNOT ADMIT HER FEELINGS, TO A GIRL WHO CAN!: thump, kyaa, lurve!_

_"Hey nagihiko." I said._

"Y-y-y-yeah?" Nagihiko said, still broken.

"It seems i lost my cool for a second. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say 32 babies. But i still love you." I said. May i remind you that i have no control?

"...You do? For a second I thought you were going to kill me." Nagihiko said.

Now why would he think...that? I wouldn't kill him.

"I wouldn't kill you." I said.

Thats when it all got awkward.

"Teehee!~ See rima! I fixed everything!" Luvbee said.

"Who's that?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh... She's Luvbee is my love chara..." I said.

"Oh... so she did all that... okay.." Nagihiko said.

wait...

he thinks I don't love him?

* * *

I fell asleep. I had tons of nightmares, That I was trying to tell nagihiko something..but he kept running away..

Nagihiko Ignored me today.

It broke my heart a little.. just a _little._

"Admit it! You like him!" Luvbee said.

"..."

I sighed.

...Do I?

Then I realized what I needed to do.

This Time..

I would confess to him.

Rima Mashiro Would confess to someone..

It usually was the other way around...

* * *

I walked to Amu's House.

I would want her to know what I was going to do before anyone.

I knocked on her door.

"Hello?" Amu's Mom opened the door.

"Hi, I would like to speak with Amu." I said.

"Oh ok come in then." Amu's mom said.

I walked into Amu's room, and sat down on a beanie bag.

Amu walked in.

"Hello Rima-chan, My mom is making hot chocolate want some?" She asked.

"Sure.." I said.

I wonder how I would tell her... That after a Few years, I fell in love with my enemy..

Amu handed me Hot chocolate, and I just stirred with it with my straw..

"So my mom said you wanted to tell me something." Amu said.

I sighed.

"Well... I just wanted to tell you that I-..." I said but stopped.

"Amu... I'm in love with Nagihiko..." I said.

**~*~Middle school bites~*~**

****"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH?" Amu said, screaming her signature 'Eh'.

"I just... I can't believe it either.." I said.

"Rima! That's great!" Amu said.

"What?" I said, shocked by her reply.

"The rimahiko fans, will just love this! But I shouldn't tell anyone till you confess right?" Amu said.

"Well actually Amu.." I said.

"Well, Nagihiko Confessed first, I was shocked but then... ... You can come out now.." I said.

"What do you me-" Amu said.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY LURVE?" Luvbee asked.

"Nobody did." I said.

"Who's that?" Amu asked.

"It's my new-ish chara, I had her for a while." I said.

"RIMA-TAN IS JUST SHY CUZ SHE HAS A LURVEEE CHARA! She lurve nagihiko for a lurrrnggg time! But She just showed her affection with lurvveee bruises!" Luvbee said.

"Enough luvbee..." I said.

"so continue." Amu said, sipping her cocoa.

"Well I character changed with her, then He found out I was character changing with my ... love chara so he thought I didn't really meant everything I said..." I said.

"BUT YOU DID RIMA!" Luvbee said.

"What exactly _did _You say?" Amu asked.

"Nothi-" I said but was interrupted.

"I just want you to know that I love you too. Infact, I've loved you for a very long time. I just didn't know it. But my heart did. But my heart was like "KYAAA! OMG I WISH NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI COULD KISSSHH ME! AND WE WOULD HAVE LIKE, 32 BABIES!It seems i lost my cool for a second. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say 32 babies. But i still love you." Luvbee said, in a voice like mine.

"H-HEY!" I shouted, and I covered her mouth.

I coughed.

"She character changed and had to much fun... Besides 32 babies is to much for me to handle.." I said.

Amu laughed.

"Well Rima, Go for it! If Nagihiko Loves you, He would accept your confession! I'll keep an eye on luvbee though!" Amu said, grabbing luvbee.

"Thanks Amu!" I said.

I walked downstairs.

"Goodbye Amu, Goodbye and !" I said.

"Rima.. Good luck." Amu whispered.

* * *

I was running as fast as I could.

"Nagi!Were are you?" I screamed, I got odd looks but I didn't care.

"NAGIHIKO!" I screamed, when I saw him.

He looked suprised, as her turned around, and I hugged him.

"Nagi!" I said out of breathe.

"Mashiro-san?" He said.

"DON'T CALL ME MASHIRO-SAN! CALL ME RIMA!" I snapped.

"Nagi... Nagihiko... I just want you to know, That I like you! I like you nagihiko.. You ignoring me for less than a day.. It really hurt... Last night I couldn't fall asleep knowing you thought I didn't love you... So..." I said.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted, receiving many many odd looks.

"You hate me don't you.. You think I'm a fool.. It's okay Nagihiko... I am a fool.." I said.

"Rima." Nagihiko said.

I looked up.

"How could I hate you?" He said.

I smiled.

Brighter than The sun.

* * *

**Well was this a good chapter?**

**Lurrveee that rimahiko?**

**Well R&R!**


	20. Koi

**Hello Everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy the following chapter!**

**I do not own shugo chara!**

* * *

****"Hello Class!" Math Teacher Yelled.

"Today we will learn about bla bla bla bla bla.." He said, I began to drown him out.

I just couldn't believe what happend the following days... 3 days Ago, I Hated Nagihiko... Then All of a sudden, Nagihiko confesses to me... And Then Which, I realize My feelings for him. I couldn't believe that it could only take less than a week to make me realize my feelings for Nagihiko. But I thought he hated me cause of Luvbee character changing... So I had to confess to him. Ah, My life is just the weirdest.

"Riri-kins, whats the answer to Problem 18?~" Math teacher said, okay my life isn't as weird as this teacher.

"...6?" I said.

"Correct, Your such a good listener, Riri-kins!" Math teacher said.

Nagihiko was pissed from that moment on.

I put an arm on Nagihiko's shoulder.

"It's okay nagihiko." I whispered.

He turned to look at me.

He smiled in return.

Just Then The bell rang, Nagihiko and I walked out to our next class together.

* * *

The science teacher was being all bitchy again, So you know what that means...

Free study.

Everyone was talking away, So I decided to do the same.

"Hey Ri!~ You seem happier today!" Yaya said.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Why aren't you and Nagi fighting like you usually do?Not that Yaya thinks it's a bad thing.." Yaya wondered.

"Oh.. I'll tell you at Lunch Time." I said.

"AWW! YAYA DOESN'T WANT TO WAIT THAT LONG!" Yaya said.

"Yaya its in -" I said but the lunch bell interrupted me.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

****"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOW CUTEEEEEEEEE! IT'S JUST LIKE A SHOUJO MANGA!" Yaya screamed.

Nagihiko and I sweatdropped.

"Hey guys!" Amu said.

"Oh hey Amu." I said.

Nagihiko and I were holding hands.

"RIMA AND NAGIHIKO ARE TOGETHER!" Yaya shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I said.

Luckily nobody heard us..

I think.

* * *

**kukai'S POV**

****"RIMA AND NAGIHIKO ARE TOGETHER!" Yaya shouted.

...WHAT.

I have to tell the other members!

I ran Rima's house, I knew a meeting would be in place, and I knew I was 'Skipping School' but, this is for rimahiko.

"young member, what are you doing here? you have school-" Hana said, but i put my hand up.

"Rima and Nagihiko.. Are a couple.." I said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Everyone in the club screamed.

"For how long?" Maeko asked.

"DO YOU KNOW?" Hana asked.

"OH MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWN UP!" Maeko said.

"I Believe its been for a little bit more than a day.

"I ASKED HER WHAT SHE WAS DOING YESTERDAY, SHE SAID NOTHING!" Maeko said.

"Oh.. She's shy!" Hana giggled.

"EVERYONE, LET'S THROW A PARTY!" Maeko said.

"Young member, Please go back to school, invite ALL your friends, Because this is going to be one hell of a party." Maeko said.

"All right." I said.

* * *

**+back to riri's pov! yay!+**

"Yaya! Someone could've heard you!" I said.

"Relax ri-tan, If everyone heard me, they would've heard then went all 'OMIGOSH.' "Yaya said.

Nagihiko and I sighed.

"Well I guess everyone had to find out somehow, if someone heard, secrets spread here like a forest fire." Nagihiko said.

**"EVERYONE! ATTENTION! PLEASE GO TO THE AUDITORORIUM FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Tsukasa shouted through an intercom.**

****Wonder what it was? well we might as well go see..

**=middle school bites=**

"attention everyone" Tsukasa said.

"Everyone plea-" Tsukasa said, but was interrupted by thunder.

wait no it was thunder, it was just everyone talking.

"EVERYONE **SHUT UP!" **Tsukasa yelled.

Well that worked like a charm! Everyone began to shut up.

"Okay good, I would just like to announce that summer break is near." Tsukasa said.

**"YAY!" EVERYONE SHOUTED.**

****"So that means finals!:D" Tsukasa shouted.

"aw..." The crowd booed.

"So everyone study, and remember practice makes perfect!" Tsukasa said.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go as fast as a bullet.

I fell asleep in all classes, Nagihiko Helped me not get caught by putting a book in front of my face.

And on the walk home, which I walked with,

Amu, Yaya and Nagi.

"Rima since were a couple I would like it if you were to call me nagi-_koi."_ Nagihiko siad.

I blushed.

"Err... Fine... but then you have to call me rima-koi." I said.

Fairness. :)

So Amu walked to her home.

Yaya then walked to her home.

Then Nagi and I were the only ones left.

"I love you rima." Nagi said.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" I asked.

"I said, I love you rima-koi." Nagi said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Bye Nagi-koi!" I said.

I opened my door.

And Cried.

No way.. No way in hell... WHAT IS THAT PERSON DOING HERE?

* * *

**AND CLIFFIE!**

**So who do you think came for a visit, who made rima cry? D:**

**Well Guess what..**

**I KNOW!**

**So who do YOU think it is?**

**Well R&R!**


	21. Why?

_PREVIOUSLY ON MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES.._

_"Bye Nagi-koi!" I said._

_I opened my door. _

_An Cried._

_No Way... No way in hell... WHAT IS THAT PERSON DOING HERE?_

_THE PRESENT.._

"Hello Rima." My dad said.

"Papa.. What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in Europe." I said.

"I've come to take you home, Your going to live my daddy now." My dad said.

"But what about my friends?" I asked.

"You need some new friends." My dad said.

"Weres mom?" I asked.

"She's in the basement celebrating something." Dad said.

"b-but I don't want to go to Europe!" I said.

"But Your going to! That's an order from your dad!" My dad yelled.

My Heart dropped.

Why?

Why why why why why?

Why did I have to go to Europe!

The only person I know in Europe is Lulu..

And she might not be in the part of Europe my dad is in.

I don't want to go to Europe..

I'll miss... Yaya, Amu, possibly Tadase and Kairi..

And... Nagihiko..

I would lose all of my happiness.

* * *

My dad forced me to pack everything so I would leave. He would Leave a note for my mother to Know I'm going to live with him..

He said I he didn't have a specific time for me to return here... Does he expect me to live with him forever?

I could possibly lose all my friends forever? It was a Miracle I made all the friends I did here, and now he wanted me to

Live with him, in Europe, and make some new friends. It was all thanks to Amu I made the friends I did.

I don't want to lose anybody..

I care for all the people I met..

I'd even miss.. This school.. The teachers.. And I don't even know french..

I was done packing.

"Rima, You will be going to Europe in a week, cause theres some business I need to do before we officially leave." My dad said.

"Yes papa." I said.

Atleast I get 7 days.. But what could I do here in my last 7 days?

...Why do I have to leave in 7 days... I never asked to leave..

And I thought I'd spend all my life here...

* * *

I texted Amu, and asked her if she wanted to do something Today. I wanted to do something, I asked her if she could Invite everyone, so I could tell them, That I would be leaving for Europe. They all deserved to know.

But I wonder how I would tell them..

I walked to Amu's house, which then I knocked on the door.

Amu's mom kindly opened the door.

"Hello Rima-chan, here to see Amu?" She asked.

I nodded and took off my shoes, and walked to Amu's room.

"Hello Rima, I invited everyone and they could all go!" Amu said.

I smiled weakly, But It wasn't a true smile. I would miss Amu, and her cheerful ways.

* * *

Everyone was there, and Yaya decided we could all go to the mall.

"Man this sucks, The Mall is lame." Kukai complained.

"Lighten up Kukai. The guys can go shop for running shoes.. or sport stuff... or whatever guys shop for." Utau said.

"Look! A ramen shop!" Kukai said.

"WERE? Come on Kukai, I challenge you!" Utau said.

"Alright, I'm going to win!" Kukai said.

"NU-UH!" Utau said, as they ran to the Ramen shop.

I would also miss not seeing Kukai confess to Utau.

Or Utau Confess to Kukai.

"Rima-chan, are you okay? You don't seem so happy." Nagihiko said.

"I'll tell you later.." I said, not wanting to lie to nagihiko.

"HEY RIMA, DRESS SHOP!" Amu squealed as she dragged me into the dress shop, and Yaya came to.

I watched as Nagihiko, Tadase, And Kairi Walked away to ... a guy place I guess.

**~Middle School Bites~**

"AWWWW! Ri-tan you look so cute!" Yaya squealed.

Amu had forced me into a cream dress, with to much Ruffles, and a little bit of pink.. Also it was super childish and.. short. **(A/N: Image on profile!)**

****I blushed.

"guys... This is way to short for me!" I complained.

"NO WORRIES! yaya will buy it for you." Yaya said, quickly getting another one in my size, and buying it for me.

I sweatdropped.

I will also miss Yaya, Doing nice things for me... I always felt like I needed to give her a gift, but I never got a chance to.. Only on birthdays..

I went into a changing room, and went into my normal clothes, The dress, I wore, In the 'MAKE RIMA SMILE PLAN!'

"The guys texted me, There waiting at a Mcdaniels food stand! Let's go!" Amu said.

We all began walked to Mcdaniels to meet the guys.

* * *

After everyone sat down at a table, I guessed this was an okay time to tell everyone, that I have a week before..

I leave them for only Kami-sama knows how long..

"Hey everyone." I said.

"Yeah?" Everyone asked.

"Well.. You guys might see how unhappy, I looked today.. Well it's cause... That I'm..." I said but paused.

"I have a week, before I am going to be moving to Europe against my will, to live with my father." I said.

They all gasped.

* * *

**This chapter..**

**was kind of short.. But i had to stop there, because...**

**I have no reason i'm just lazy..**

**/terrible author.**

**BUT..**

**R&R! Maybe i'll get more energized on the next chapter!~**


	22. Out of View

**Hello Everyone!**

**I got a few questions, so i'll ansewer them.**

**First of all..**

**Day1directioner: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Y?**

**I'm afraid it's going to happen, because it has to do...oh gawd do i really have to say it...**

**it has to do...**

**with this story..**

**-gulp- *cough* ending *cough***

**but fear not, It'll be fine, all wonderful creations must come to an end...**

**Ari-san and Kami san: I like your Idea, Really, its nice, but i think cause there 12 it won't work... but maybe in the sequel High school bites!:D ((... i'm not sure if im doing a sequel actually. :/ I just said that. ))**

**And To Rebecca, Her mom doesn't know cause she is celebrating rimahiko with the club members in the basement.**

**and shes partying hard. well enough questions, cause thats all i saw! On with the story!**

* * *

I walked home by myself, everyone had already landed to there houses. I would miss everyone, because after today I would only have 6 days. 6 days Until all my friends would fade from the picture, for who knows how long. Nagihiko will fade from my view... I'll Fly away into the land to Europe. I would miss this middle school, I thought I'd stay in Japan forever.. But no. My old Man had to change that. He decided to run into my life, one normal day, right before he came I had a smile, I thought my happy smile would live through me even when I fade from life. I was with Nagihiko Fujisaki, who I thought was my enemy for a few years till I came to realize, that I fell in love with him since... Well ask my heart..

I would miss all my wonderful friends, Yaya, Amu, and Even those who I barely knew, Like Kairi, Tadase, and Ikuto and his funny Perverted ways. I would miss the way Nagihiko and I would always walk to class together, how his hand was big, yet fit perfectly in my hand. Only Kami-sama knows how long till We'll touch hands again... Ugh now I sound like a lovesick teenager, and I'm 12. I'll stop having my little dramatic thoughts.

Think positive Rima.. Think Positive...

I mean there has to be something good right? Maybe this is a sign Kami-sama wants me to make new friends.. ... But I don't even know how to make friends... when I met Amu, this makes me sound terrible but.. She basically did all the work... I just used my outer character. I would also Miss another Very Important person in my life.

My Mother. Even though she may not be the brightest, and she wouldn't mind if Nagihiko.. French kissed me or didn't anything... whatever teenagers do. The way her food tasted, the way she walked. the way she smiled, the way she say 'Riri-tan' it warmed my heart. It was nice seeing her not yell at my father for a change, since he was in Europe. But now I would face my father.. He already got another wife. I would be so awkward there, with him, and his new wife.. and my new life. Why does everyone always move to Europe?!

"Hello Riri-tan!" My mom said, as I walked inside our House.

"Hello Mom." I said with a weak smile.

"Riri-tan. How come your so down?" My mom asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I stated.

"Riri-tan lying to your mother does no good. You came from me, and obtained my lying skills. what makes you think That I don't think your lying?" My mom said. "... Dad came today. and He's taking me to Europe to live with him.." I said.

* * *

Mother's sweet smile, dropped.

"I knew this day would come..." My mom cried.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked.

"Your father and I, he wanted to have you live with him after we got divorced. I had said yes, and regretted it ever since.. Because I never knew when you would leave me." My mom said. "But mom, I don't want to live in Europe, with my dad and his new wife! I want to stay here in Japan with You, Nagi and all my friends." I said. " I know.. But I don't know what I can do. I'm sorry... Riri-tan." My mom said.

I was shocked.. what could possibly happen while I was gone? Nagihiko could forget me, and get a new girlfriend! And Amu could be with Ikuto. Yaya would be with Kairi, and I would miss all of that. My mom could get married again, who knows what! I would have to make friends myself, and learn french. and only 6 days! Tadase could possibly find himself a nice girl too! What could possibly happen? Everything will be fun without me probably!

"Rima, Don't frown! Laugh laugh!" Kusukusu giggled.

"Rima... please smile!" Kusukusu frowned.

"Rima... Believe in me..." Kusukusu faded.

Kusukusu returned to her egg with a big X on it. Luvbee frowned. "Big sis!" Luvbee cried. "Why didn't you believe in big sis Ri-tan? Why? Why? I want my big sissy back!" Luvbee cried.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" Luvbee sniffed. I then grabbed luvbee, and hugged her. Of course my mom left the room or else she would've thought I was weird.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I don't think I could smile in a time like this." I said.

Luvbee sniffed, but hugged me. "Ri-tan, You'll believe in her again right? tell me you'll believe in her!" Luvbee cried.

I just stared at her... Would I believe in her? I couldn't make people laugh... I couldn't make people smile. So how could I? I needed to lighten up.. but I would leave the only people who...

_Made me smile._

"Ri-tan, not true! KuKu-tan made you smile, smile brighter than the sun!" Luvbee pouted.

...

* * *

It was another day of school.

I was in Math class, Math-Sensei was late, so we all decided to chat.

"Were's Kusukusu?" Rhythm asked.

"Not here. I left her home. She's playing all by herself." I said.

"Oh then why don't I go over to your house to keep her company?" Rhythm asked.

"No." I said.

"Rima you don't seem very happy today." Nagihiko asked.

"What is there to be happy about? What if we never see each other.. I'll even miss Saaya!" I said.

"Rima I just want you to know, even if we don't see each other, My family usually goes to Europe alot, but sometimes Nadeshiko has to stay here." Nagihiko said.

Nadeshiko. Ofcourse! Another person I would miss. She bought me a cosplay and said she would keep it a secret that I like cosplaying. I would miss her. but some reason whenever I was around her, I felt as if she were Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko I have a question. Were is Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"Err... she's in E- America." Nagihiko said. he was sweating..

"Okay then!" I said with sparkle in my eyes.

"Oh talking about Nadeshiko? Ri-tan, you might see her in Europe!" Amu said.

But she's in america.

"No amu-chan she's in A-america this time..." Nagi said.

See? Nagi-koi said so... he wouldn't lie to me right?

Right?

Math-sensei never showed today, probably caught up in reading Yaoi.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGG!**

* * *

Science-sensei didn't show either. Well the usual.

"Life is just a tree waiting to be chopped down." I complained.

"Hey rima." Saaya said, walking by.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"I just want to say, even though you barely know me just cause I barely' get attention in fics... I want you to know your a nice person, and I'm saddened by your departure." Saaya said. "wait! Who told you I was moving?" I asked. "Didn't you hear? Fuyuko Christmas found out and told everybody!" Saaya said.

Aha. There was one person I wouldn't miss. Fuyuko Christmas.. was that his name? Well whatever. Just because I was finding a nice way to say "No" to him in grade school, he thinks he has another chance. He constantly follows me, everywhere, as if I'm his puppet master, and he's a puppet. It's as if I'm metal, and he's a magnet... Yeah that one made more sense. Alright It was decided. I would tell Fuyuko to back off on break.

"Thank you Saaya Yamabuki. You are a nice person yourself." I said. She smiled in return.

* * *

It was Break, time to tell Christmas to stay away from me.

I was looking for spiky red hair guy, to come in view.

I finally found him.

"HEY FUYUKO CHRISTMAS!" I yelled.

"MY NAME IS NOT FUYUKO CHRISTMAS! IT'S FUYUKO KI- oh rima-chan." Fuyuki said.

"Mashiro-san. It's mashiro-san to you." I snapped.

Just then I felt X-kusukusu character change with me.

_bring a frown upon everyone's view! Sorrow, Sadness, and all the madness! character change!_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"huh?" Fuyuko said.

"Listen puppet. If you want me to be your puppet master, then I want to throw you away from my eyes, and I want to scratch you until you cry. Cut your strings off, sell you for a sandwich! I don't care! You are not the love of my life! When I told you those stuff in elementary school, what I really meant was 'HEY JERK! I DON'T LOVE YOU SO STAY AWAY FROM ME'!" I screamed.

I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to tell him I didn't like him, and I would respect him if he stopped following me, and That I already am seeing someone! ((Besides i bet the whole school knows anyways))

I was character changed with x-kusukusu... So I am showing all the anger, and sadness and madness that has happened to me my entire life. all the tears. all the anger. all the things I loved loss. My dad showing up to force me into Europe.

"I never knew you could be so cruel. I hate you Mashiro, I hate you!" Christmas yelled. **(A/N: No presents this christmas D:)**

****I didn't want him to hate me. we could still be friends. I just didn't want us to be in a relationship. Why can't I be funny!? Then Kusukusu would stay with me. I am the worst person I know! "I-i'm a monster.." I whispered. I cried. I had to get x-kusukusu nice again! I had to! I had to! "KUSUKUSU.. i'm sorry.." I whispered.

* * *

**- a short rhythm's pov -**

****I flew to Rima's house to see kusukusu. I was in love with kusukusu.. I'm a sorry excuse for a flirt, and playboy.

Today I would tell her my feelings, and if she didn't love me back.. then I'd have to live with it forever.

"Kusukusu?" I asked. But I found 'Luvbee the matchmaking chara.'

She was crying.

"Hey, whats wrong? Were's kusukusu?" I asked.

Luvbee sniffed, and wiped here tears.

"Didn't rima tell you what happend?" Luvbee asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Go look for yourself... over in the right corner behind that dresser.." Luvbee sniffed.

I looked behind it.. and gasped.

Kusukusu.. was turned into an X-character.

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE.**

**I'M SO PROUD OF ME.**

**also a picture of x-kusukusu will be shown on my profile!~**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER..**

**/and rima complaining**


	23. Best day ever

**Hello Everyone! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter of Middle school bites. ; u ; it's going to end pretty soon though... but I can't tell when... Sad that stories come and go, But Let's get on with this chapter!**

**I do not own shugo chara!**

* * *

Every passing minute of my life, Every passing Second, Hell is waiting for me. I wish that I could stay with my friends, but life always has to give you something bad too. You can't always get what you want. But can't I just this once, get what I want? I want to stay with my friends. But in 5 days, they will be gone. I don't know if i'll even see them again. My dad works alot, so i'll barely see him when were in Paris. Then, that will leave me with his new wife who I am not looking forward to meeting. I just - I just need to stop complaining or i'll just sound like some emo kid. Yeah, I'll just need to hang out with everyone I love and care for in my last days. Then I can complain there. Unless by some miracle, I make some new friends.

I closed my locker, and decided I would hang out with my friends today. I would call all of them, and hopefully they're not busy. And there parents hopefully will be okay with it too... I mean were 12 year olds... Were lucky to have phones our age. So I began to run the fastest I could to my house, and I met my mom in the kitchen.

"Hello Mother." I said.

"What are you going to do?" My mom asked.

"I wanted to hang out with my friends today." I said.

"Oh okay.. But don't forget, I'm here so yeah." My mom said.

I guess my mom would be sad if I left too... Maybe tomorrow her and I could hang out together... Just like her and I did before Middle school started.. But better. But right now, I'm going to hang out with my friends if I could.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Rima, I have chores" -Amu_

_"YAYA REALLY WANTS TO BUT SHE HAS TO BABYSIT TSUBASA!" -Yaya of course._

_"Can't, soccer today." -Cookie_

_"..." -kairi wich rima did not call_

_"Sorry mashiro-san, I have guardian work to do." -tadase_

_"I didn't mean to call you." -Rima to Ikuto_

I sighed. All my friends are busy today! Why? Wait a second! Utau is not busy today... But we don't have the best relationship.. We hardly hang out... I'll call her any ways, I mean it is my last days.

"Hello? Utau?" I said.

"Yeah that's me. Who is it?" Utau asked.

"It's Rima, Do you want to hang out?" I asked.

"Oh.. Sure I guess. Meet me at the Amusement park." Utau said.

"Okay. Great." I said.

So Today, I would be hanging out with Popstar Utau Hoshina... Or Popstar Utau Tsukiyomi. I listened to a few of her songs, they're pretty great. It's cool how her songs are all slow and sad, then some of them are loud and happy, Right? Well. I got dressed in a White shirt that had a bow on them. A purple plaid skirt, with Black leggings. A purple headband, with a bow on it. Then I walked to the Amusement park.

I would also miss this place. Lots of stuff happened here, and let's just say if the events that happened here happened at a dumps... It wouldn't be very interesting now would it be? I waited patiently for Utau to come by, then I saw her. She wore an Outfit with a blue Top, with White pants. She also wore a cross necklace, and a pair of sunglasses.

"So Rima, I understand that You wanted to hang out with me... Not that I have a problem with it.. But why?" Utau asked.

"Well, It's my last day here and.. Don't be hurt by this but Everyone else was busy." I said.

"Oh okay, then. Then I shall make this... Your best day ever!" Utau said.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! NO NO PLEASE! SLOW DOWN! OH YAY IT'S OVER!" Utau screamed.

We were riding on a roller coaster, I was laughing the whole time because Utau was screaming. It was hilarious. I laughed, and Utau continued to scream. Then the ride went to a stop, and we got off.

"Were do you want to go next?" Utau asked me.

"Hmm... How about you choose?" I asked.

"But I want you to choose." Utau smiled.

"Fine I'll Choose... How about... Oh the Teacups!" I said.

Believe it or not, The teacups is my favorite ride.. I know, I know, It seems childish. But It has just been a wonderful ride to me ever since I was a little kid. I know I'm 12, But I mean like Toddler age. That little kid stage... Wonderful times, Yes wonderful times.

"Okay Sure Let's go! I'll beat you there!" Utau said, as she ran.

I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't that fast. Utau obviously beat me there.

"Good job, Shorty but I beat you!" Utau said, victoriously.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I said.

It was time to ride the teacups! So we both got on. We both fastly moved the circle, and went fast. Faster than I could run. But Slower than Utau could run.

"Hahahahahahahaa!" Utau Laughed. I giggled a little at her funny laughing. But the laughs went to an end. Because the ride got slower and slower.

After the teacups we both got some ice cream and balloons. Utau had a pink heart balloon, while I had a star balloon.

"So what's up in your life?" Utau asked me.

"Well, I'm going to move in 4 days, not counting today." I said.

"Well that sucks." Utau said.

"Yeah I'll miss everyone. Did you know that I had a boyfriend?" I said.

"No! Who's the man?" Utau asked.

"Well.. I would call him a _man.. _But he's a great guy... He's a gentleman... He's sweet... He plays basketball... But has girly features..." I said.

"Tadase? Oh wait he doesn't play sports... Who is it? Tell me!" Utau said.

"It's Nagihiko." I said.

"Oh really? I thought you didn't like Nagihiko." Utau said.

"I thought I didn't like him either. But love stories have there clicheness." I said.

"Well your love story has a better plot than Twilight." Utau said. And we both laughed. **(A/N: No offense Twilight lovers!; u ;)**

****"Well What's going on in your life?" I asked.

"Well You all know I'm dating kukai. We seem like friends, but we'll always be more than that. I wonder what our future would be like together. Would we make it that long? I sure hope we do." Utau said.

"Well then I'll be cheering you on." I said.

"Thanks." Utau said.

"Well it looks like it's getting dark. I'll drive you home." Utau said.

"Okay sure." I said.

I got into Utau's Car which was black were a purple butterfly sticker! Cool! Okay so I got in, and then she began to drove. We made it to my house. I wonder how long Utau and I were at the Amusement park. It was super fun being with Utau. Who knew her and I could actually hang out like best friends? Utau is a nice person, She's competitive, Funny, and cares for her friends.

"So Rima, Was this your best day ever?" Utau asked me.

"I guess it is." I said.

"Okay great then! Goodbye, hope you have fun in your last 4 days." Utau said.

I got out of the car, and Utau drove off.

I opened the door, and was greeted by my mom.

"Hello Rima-chan! Were going to hang out tomorrow!" My mom said.

Well tomorrow, I would be hanging out with my mom. Cause I told her I'd love that. I hope tomorrow would be as fun as today. I climbed into bed in my monkey pajamas. Then, I closed my eyes. Dreaming about everyone I'd miss.

* * *

**Utau and Rima hanged out together!:D Yay. **

**Did you enjoy that chapter? Hate it?**

**R&R!**


	24. Matchmaking, Shinji and Rima's mom! 1

**POTKYNHTYNJTYK! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O SORRRY! I haven't updated in forever! But I have reasons. Lame reasons, but reasons. Okay so... FIRST OF ALL, I was being lazy, and then on.. LAST FRIDAY... I was like "Okay let's get this stuff over with. Imma go update. Then I go to the computer.. and whaddya know?!:D ... D: IT'S NOT WORKING. my parents needed to pay the cable bill, so I couldn't update till today. Well In this chapter, Rima and her mommy spend time together. At where? YOU'LL FIND OUT!**

* * *

"Mom please just tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"No Rima! It has to be a suprise!" My mom said.

I was currently being blindfolded, while my mom was driving me to god knows were. She wanted to suprise me. I would miss her suprises... In 4 days I would leave this place forever... But then again, after my dad coming home that day and 'suprising me' about saying 'OH HEY RIMA~ pack your bags! Your going to live with me in france with my new wife! FOR HOW LONG? oh doodly doo doo, only god may know.'

"OKAY RIRI! WERE HERE!~" My mom said, in a sing song voice.

My mom took off my blindfold, and I gasped.

I saw, the park my mom and dad took me to when I was at least 5 years old. I remember it from all the memories it gave me! GOOD MEMORIES!

"...YOUR THE BEST MOM IN THE WORLD!" I said, shouting, and glomping my mom.

"Oh shucks, I know, I know." My mom replied and laughed.

"Come on mom! Let's go! Can we feed the ducks? Oh can we?~" I asked, my inner toddler kicking in. **(A/N: Ah, if Rima really went like that she'd look adorable~)**

Mom chuckled, and said "Sure."

So we walked inside the park. This park didn't have any slides or anything. It had water though, and rocks, and I think it also had a petting zoo. We passed a sign called 'Paladin Park.' **(A/N: If this is real, Then I don't own** it.**) **

A few ducks flew away, and I think I saw a raccoon. Mommy then gave me something. It was a piece of bread. I held out the piece of bread, and a duck flew near. It walked curiously towards me. Trying to see if I were going to trick it or not.

"Don't be scared ducky. I won't bite. The bread is all yours." I said. Thew duck quickly ate a piece of bread, then another piece. Then it all.

"Mommy did you see?" I asked.

"Yes Ri-tan. I even took a picture! Oh Nagi-kun is going to love it!~" My mom said.

"Don't show him! I'll be embarassed!" I said.

"Oh but he'll think you look adorable!" My mom squealed.

"Okay fine. Can we go to the petting zoo?" I asked.

"Sure thing Ri-tan." My mom said.

We were both walking happily to the petting zoo. I couldn't wait to pet the sheep, and the horse! But then I let out a gasp, as I saw the petting zoo.

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" My mom cried out to the construction workers, who were tearing down the petting zoo. They were cutting trees, and one got the animals out.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I protested. They were going to destroy my memories! GOOD MEMORIES!

"Ladies calm down. Were just destroying the zoo, and were going to use this place to plant more trees." A worker said.

MORE TREES.

COME ON MAN.

THERE IS TREES EVERYWHERE AROUND HERE.

"THERE ARE TREES EVERYWHERE AROUND HERE!" My mom said. Hey, like mother, like daughter.

"You can never have to many trees." A person said.

Suddenly, a guy with a chainsaw was about to destroy the fence for the petting zoo.

I jumped, and got in front of the fence, as did my mother.

"No." We both said.

"Jeez, your being so difficult. Can't you just go away already?" A worker asked.

"HEY WOAH WOAH WOAH. CALM THE HELL DOWN." A guy said.

Suddenly 'A guy' came walking towards us.

"Why don't you 2 hippie protesters follow me? **  
**

"HIPPIE PROTESTERS? I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" My mom growled, but 'A guy' ignored her.

How dare he ignore my mom.

So anywho, he walked us to 'A place'. Well it was this big building, right outside Paladin Park. Weird, I barely noticed that. We all walked inside.

"I'm Shinji Sakairi. I'm in charge of those 3 people who are knocking down that petting zoo." Shinji said. **(A/N: I shall post a picture of him on my profile)**

"Impossible! Your too short! You look like a teenager!" My mom argued.

"Well I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Well at least i'm a bit taller than 5"0." Shinji said.

"GRR... SHUT UP!" My mom shouted.

Damn they fight like me and Nagihiko used to... OH MY GOD.

"Um.. I need to go do something." I said, although they were fighting over... Who knows? Well I left.

NEED TO CALL AMU.. NEED TO CALL AMU NOOOWWW...

I opened my phone, and dialed in Amu's number.

"Hello Amu?" I asked.

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU MOVED AWAY EARLY!" Amu cried.

"NOPE! Well you see my mom is fighting with this guy, and well.. Fighting _just like _me and Nagihiko did before." I said.

"And." Amu said.

..Sometimes she can be so clueless.

"Matchmaking time?" I said in a voice.

"OH! OH OH OH! OH YES RIMA! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! I'LL GET YAYA AND UTAU! WERE ARE YOU?" Amu asked.

"Just wait outside that big building near Paladin Park." I said.

"What big building?" Amu asked.

"Trust me, you'll know when you get there." I said, and hanged up.

Mother I know this was supposed to be mommy and daughter time.

But I had my boyfriend before.. And mommy it's your turn!

* * *

So anyway, I got into the room. They were fighting.

"GOD DAMMIT! CUPCAKES IS NOT, I REPEAT _NOT _THE BEST SWEETS! COOKIES ARE!" Shinji yelled.

"YOUR SO IGNORANT! CUPCAKES ARE SO TO!" My mom said.

I knew just how to create the most weirdest aura ever. I grinned.

"Hey mommy and Sakairi-kun. Stop _flirting._" I said, hiding back my grin.

Then the most weirdest aura came. Bingo!

"Oh hold on! CALL!" I said, as my phone rang leaving them blushing and muffled 'I'm sorry..'

"Utau?" I said, as I checked the caller I.D.

"Rima! GUESS WHAT! We have the most best Idea Ever!" Utau giggled.

* * *

**cliffie or not cliffie.**

**well I had to end it there because, IT'S 9:51 PM...**

**Plus it's a school day. other wise I would keep writing.**

**R&R**

**I'll try to update this, and my other stories tomorrow.**


	25. Matchmaking, Shinji and Rima's Mom!

**PGFIHTRH**

**-forget the info I'm gonna do this shit and write it nowz-**

* * *

"UTAU. MY GOD. THAT IS GENIUS." I said.

"Thanks I know. But it was all Yaya's idea actually." Utau said.

Yaya good at matchmaking? ..Actually I could kind of see that.

"Okay let's go. You go kidnap Shinji, and i'll ask my mom. Hopefully she'll say yes." I said.

"Great. Sounds like a plan Rima." Utau said.

I went back into the little room.

There was just an odd silence.

"Hey mom? Can we go somewhere else?" I asked.

She smiled, and said "Sure Rima... Let's get away from this freak."

"Go. It's not like I CARE or anything." Shinji said.

Little do you know mother, little do you know.

What Utau, Yaya, Amu, and I have in store for you.

"Coming Rima?" My mom asked.

"Yes mother dearest." I said, and came into the car.

"So where to?" My mom asked.

"To Thrillville Amusement Park." I stated.

"Oh sounds fun." I said.

I saw Utau's car, and Shinji all nice and tied up.

I flash Utau a thumbs up, and she flashed me some back.

I looked back, and I could see Thrillville Amusement Park in the background.

* * *

"Wow. It sure has changed over the years." My mom said.

"Yeah. _And something in your life is about to change... Today._" I said, lovingly.

"What was that Riri-chan?" My mom asked.

"NOTHING!~" I said sweetly.

"Oh mother look! It's Utau, Yaya, and Amu! Gee wiz I wonder how they got here!" I said, acting like I didn't know they were coming.

"Hey Rima. I brought a friend." Utau said, and showed Shinji.

"Were friends, aren't we Shinji?" Utau asked all smiles.

"...Yes..." Shinji said as if he had no choice.

"Oh hey Utau, Amu, and Ya- SHINJI SAKAIRI!?" She said angrily.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in." Shinji said.

You know my parents don't fight like this. I could feel the lurve aura.

...Oh god I sound like Luvbee.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE! THE AMUSEMENT PARK! LET'S GO ON THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!" Yaya squealed.

"I agree. I'll go with Shinji and My mom." I said.

"That leaves, Utan, Ams, and YAYA!~" Yaya squealed.

"Alright let's go! No objections!" Utau said.

"W-wha.. No fair.." My mom said.

* * *

We sat in the boat, and then I got a phone call. From Utau!

"Oh gotta take this outside." I said, and jump to land. I didn't want to land in the chocolate water thing.. It's not like I can't swim or anything.

I walked outside, and went to the front of the ride.

"Okay i'm out." I said.

"Okay great. So your mom is afraid of the dark?" Utau asked.

"Mhmm." I said.

"Okay. Great. Great." Utau said.

"YAYA! LIGHT SWITCH!" I heard Utau screamed.

'Plan A' Was in action.

If your are wondering what 'Plan A' was it was to get my mom and Shinji inside the tunnel of love alone.

Together.

It was perfect. My mom always hugs the nearest thing she is to protect her from 'The evils of darkness' she calls.

She just is afraid of the dark. I've tried to help her before,

but I just made it worse.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I heard my mom scream.

"Let go!" I heard Shinji yell.

"B-but I can't!" My mom yelled.

"Awwies how cute!~ KYAA!~" Luvbee squealed.

"For once I agree with you.." I said.

"It's working out so far... INFACT! I FOUND THE CAMERA ROOM." Utau said.

"...WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!" Yaya squealed.

* * *

Utau led us into this room, which showed screens of places..THERE IT IS! The tunnel of love!

We sat down watching, and waiting, and squealing, to see what would happen.

_~RIMA'S MOM (MAEKO)'S POV~_

I have never been more scared in my life! I WAS STUCK. NEXT TO - HIM, and just to make things worse! IT'S IN THE TUNNEL OF LOVE, with someone I don't love!

...Maybe I should really try acting my age y'know? But it's kind of hard. I act like a scared five year old, who needs there mommy to check the closets for monsters... But now, I am grown up and I have to check the closets my self! **(A/N: In this story, Rima's mom is 32... just cause I don't know her real age...~)**

"Could you please stop hugging me?" Shinji asked. Wow. He said 'please.'

I let go and just closed my eyes. To your happy place, Maeko... To your happy place...

I rolled in to my ball (Who said I wasn't Rima's mom? :D) and closed my eyes.

"Is the light on now?" I asked.

"Quit being a sissy. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm right here." Shinji said.

"...How can I be so sure?" I asked. I heard Shinji slap something. Probably face palming.

"Fine. Forget it. You can stay here, while I find a way out." Shinji said.

"B-bu- HEY WAIT UP!" I said, getting out and following him.

"Gee what's your problem anyways? The dark isn't going to bite you." Shinji said.

"Shh.. IT CAN HEAR YOU..." I whispered.

"What?" He said.

"I didn't say anything." I said whistling.

...

"This suuuckksss... I want ouuuttttttt.. Your sooooo borrriiinnnggggg... It smeelllss in hereeee... ARE WE THERE YET?" I asked.

"No." Shinji said.

DAMN.

"How 'bout now?" I asked.

"No."

"Now?

**-904854695654654 'Are we there yets?' Later-**

"Now?" I asked.

" . . ." Shinji said.

"I just wanted to know... Gosh..." I said..

Men. Am I right?

...Right?...Damn right.

BOOOOOOSSSHHH.

"What was that?" Shinji asked.

"UH.. GEE SHINJI. I KNOW WHAT IT IS." I said, as if he were stupid.

Of course I don't know.

"It's okay m'am and guy! Your safe know!" A voice said.

Shinji grabbed my hand, and dashed.

"Were almost there!" Shinji said.

Hey readers! Here that? WERE FREE!

* * *

**=WOOT. RIRI'S POV! SLAP ME FIVE~=**

"Just. Like. A. Shoujo manga.. EXCEPT THERE NOT HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS! THERE IN THERE 30S!" Yaya squealed.

"Yeah.. Wait! They got out!" I said.

"Oh noes." Utau said.

"Guys.. 'PLAN B.' " Amu said.

"To the amusement park food place!~" Yaya giggled.

...Giggled like Kusukusu?

I miss kusukusu... And Luvbee..

**Timeskip: Thrillville's Yummy cafe!~** **'PLAN B IN ACTION'**

"Okay so, heres 5$. You'll do it right?" I asked the waiter.

"Of course." He said.

"Thanks. Do it quickly. This conversation never happened.." I said.

...OH GOD DO YOU READERS THINK I PAID HIM TO DO SOMETHING DIRTY?

...Hopefully not. You'll see what I have in plan.

So I went back to where everyone was sitting.

"Kittens Are WAAAY BETTER THAN DOGS!" Shinji said.

"No! Dogs are way better than cats!" My mom said.

Okay mom, sorry, but I have to go with shinji this time.

Cats are lazy, and not athletic, like me! Dogs, I can't keep up with.

...Anyways the waiter came! PLAN IN ACTION.

"Hello what would you all like to order today?" Waiter asked.

"I'll have a peach smoothie, and chinese donuts." I said.

"Yaya will have a strawberry smoothie, and a strawberry sundae!~" Yaya said.

"I'll take the extra large ramen." Utau said.

"I'll just have some taiyaki...Chocolate flavored." Amu said.

"I'll have chicken." Shinji said.

"Hey I wanted to order that.." My mom grumbled.

"Oh then, would you two like the lover's chicken?" The waiter asked.

5 dollars well spent.

"U-uh, a-actually we would no-" Shinji said, but was interrupted.

"Okay then! Coming right up!" The waiter said.

I could feel the awkward yet lovey-dovey aura.

...Hey...

This made me realize, After today, I will only have 2 days.

Then after that, I'll have to leave.

Leave Nagihiko? I'll miss him more than anything.

...I know, i'll do something special for him.

Yes I will... I will...

I love Nagihiko so badly after all...

My mom and Shinji both shared chicken awkwardly.

I smiled... I hope those two have a wonderful life while I'm gone.

I do hope so..

But for some reason, I really feel like that something bad will happen while i'm gone.

* * *

"It's getting late." Utau said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Mom, ready to go home?" I asked.

"Sure Rima.." My mom said.

"H-hey wait!" Shinji said.

"What is it?" My mom asked.

"If you not busy, well... Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Shinji asked.

Bingo. My mom looked at me, as realizing that we were playing matchmaker on her.

She patted my head, and said "I'd love to."

As soon as we got home, I got out my knitting kit.

I started knitting something. Something... Well you'll find out.

* * *

**Hello everyone..**

**WOWZERS..**

**This chapter was...**

**?~? I can't say anything. I'm not sure how it went.**

**But anyways,**

**The next chapter, is the last chapter.. I might have an epilogue. **

**Also I have a question, **

**Would you all like it if I made a sequel?**

**Just wondering~**

***R & R*~**


	26. I swear on it!

**Hello everyone..**

**This is the second to last chapter, because the next chapter will be the epilogue..**

**Everyone cry with me~ TT^TT My story grew up so fast.**

**At first, ((Since this was my first story)) I was refreshing the page to see the reviews, and squealed when I got 2 reviews.. At that time, my sister's story didn't have any reviews, so I did a dance called 'I got 2 and you are screwed.'**

**I'm messed up, but anyways you should read her stories. ((THEY HAVE REVIEWS NOW!)) Her name is Moemura. So anywho, ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

I've been knitting since last night. It was morning, my last day, and I'm very tired but i'm determined to keep knitting this. I'll tell you what i'm knitting. I'm knitting a scarf, for nagihiko. I know a scarf sounds pretty gay for a guy... But i'm going to knit some words of love on them... I plan to put 'I love you Nagi-koi' on the scarf. I also called Yaya, she should be coming over soon. She's going to help me make the scarf since she has materials... Oh a knock on the door! It must be her.

"Hello Rima-koi. Would you like to hang out today?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Nope. Sorry can't, I'm busy." I said.

Nagihiko smiled weakly.

"Okay then, I love you." Nagi said.

I suddenly felt bad. I would have to avoid Nagihiko in order to make a scarf for him... Cause I want it to be a suprise, and atleast finish it before I have to leave. I have to leave in 2 days. Hopefully I can make it in time... Oh another knock on the door! I got up, and walked up to the door. I opened it and saw that it was Yaya this time.

"Hello Riri-tan!~ I've got the knitting supplies here. I've got the colors you wanted to use... Purple and yellow correct?" Yaya asked.

"Yes. Thanks Yaya-chan." I said.

"I've also got a pointy needle you need!~" Yaya said.

"Okay then, thanks Yaya-chan." I said.

I was focusing on putting purple string through the needle... If I had a sewing machine, I could finish this before.. Well 2 days... Besides this is only the 2nd thing I made with knitting. The first thing was just... An accident.

"Riri-tan! Let Yaya help you!~" Yaya said, and helped me.

"Thanks Yaya-chan." I said.

"So your leaving in 2 days?" Yaya said.

"Sadly yes." I said.

"That not cool! Yaya thinks your dad should tell you, not just bust in and take you away... Like Bowser from Super Mario Bros.!" Yaya said.

"...But Yaya, that's different. Bowser is a villian, and he can't just say 'Hey Princess Peach. I'm going to steal you now ok?' " I said.

"...Touche Riri, Touche." Yaya said.

Timeskip: 2 hours

"I'm almost done knitting it!" I said happily.

It was a purple scarf that said 'I love you Nagi' I wanted it to say 'I love you Nagi-koi'

Sadly during the process, Nagihiko knocked on the door 3 times and asked me if I wanted to hang out with him.

I sadly had to turn down all the offers. I wish I could say yes, but I wasn't finished... Yet...

...

OH NO! I almost messed up... That was to close! I almost made the dot on the 'i' a square! I was trying to make it a heart. I was almost finished! I just needed to add some more purple... I yawned... I'm so tired now..

* * *

_"Rima, why are you running away?" Nagi asked._

_"I-I... I'm sorry, my time is running out." I said._

_"Rima come back!" Nagi shouted._

_"Goodbye Nagihiko, see you fornever." I said._

_"Rima no! Wait! I love you! Don't go!" Nagihiko cried._

_"Goodbye forever." I said._

_I disappeared into a field of darkness. I was on a plane. My dad was laughing. Laughing... It was not out of joy, or something was funny. It was because he knew he had upset me. He took me away from all my friends. My boyfriend. My wonderful mom. My school. My classmates. My teachers. Every I had trusted, now forcing me to live with someone new._

_"Even if we never meet again, please remember it was fate that brought us together." I whispered, thinking Nagihiko would hear me. I hope he did. Where was I now? It was so dark... I think.. I was crying blood._

_"Rima." My dad said._

_"Wake up." He said._

_"W-what?" I asked._

* * *

"Wake up." My dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"Rima get all your bags. Were leaving." My dad said.

I saw Yaya had left a note.

_Dear Rima, _

_Were all waiting at the airport._

_I know you have 1 day, but your_

_dad insisted on bringing you early because_

_his new wife misses him. He also finished his business here early._

_While you were sleeping, I finished the scarf for you._

_Go bring it to him Rima. I- ... Yaya knows you can do it._

_ Your friend Yaya._

What?! Why? Why am I going to Europe early? I ran upstairs, and got my bags. I quickly wrote a note for my mom.

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm sorry but dad currently decided_

_'all of a sudden' again... That I would be leaving to_

_Europe early. So please mom, take care of yourself._

_I know this note is short, but i'm tired.._

_Just like you, i'm not a morning person._

_Love, _

_Rima. P.S: I hope you have fun with Shinji today. ;) _

__I smiled at the last part. I really did hope she will have fun with Shinji today. After all the matchmaking wasn't for nothing.

I would miss mom. I hope she gets the note.. She's sleeping right now.. Sweet dreams mommy..

I walked downstairs.

"Let's go." I said.

_At the Airport_

__It seemed like my dream. Except Nagihiko wasn't screaming at me. I wouldn't say those creepy things. Unless, I were yandere... I held Kusukusu's X-egg. I also held Luvbee's egg.. It was only a matter of time before she became an X-egg too.

I saw Nagihiko, Yaya, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Yukari, Nikaidou, Kukai, Tadase, All the charas, and even Saaya Yamabuki. There was also, Nagihiko... I wish Nadeshiko could be here. I never got her number either... My dad let me say my goodbyes to all my friends.

"Yaya, I will miss you very much. Your a great person to me, and I know our friendship could never end." I said.

"Awwies! Riri-tan! Your so sweet!" Yaya cried and hugged me.

"Amu, were best friends, and I pinky promise it'll be till the end. Okay?" I said.

"Yes, of course Rima." Amu smiled weakly.

"Ikuto, I barely knew you. But your an okay guy. Take good care of Amu, Okay?" I said.

"Your ok too shrimp." Ikuto said, with a smirk.

"Uta-" I said but was interrupted.

"WAAH! RIMA! I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH! WE BARELY BECAME FRIENDS, BUT IT FEELS LIKE WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOREVER!" Utau cried.

"Yeah.. I'll miss you too." I smiled weakly.

"Yukari, your the best teacher in the world. You too Nikaidou. Good luck to you both." I said.

"Sniff... Your to kind Rima..." Yukari cried.

"Aww shucks. Yukari don't cry. Or i'll start crying too." Nikaidou said.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Cookie, I hate to say this, but I borrowed 15$ from you and never told you. I already spent it." I said.

"Waa- HEY MASHIRO-SAN YOU OWE ME!" Kukai said, but Utau grabbed him.

"Tadase take good care of everyone. Hope you become king when you come back." I said.

"Well of course I will.." Tadase said, a bit of character change there.

I waved goodbye to all the charas so Saaya won't think (Or my dad) i'm crazy.

"Saaya, Your a good classmate. Take care." I said.

"You too." Saaya sniffed.

I turned to Nagihiko. I ran up to him, and hugged him. I then rapped the scarf around his neck.

"Just think of this as something to remember me by." I said.

"Rima.. When did you do this?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well... I had to turn down your offers..." I said.

Nagihiko examined the scarf, and saw 'I love Nagi-koi' on the scarf.

"I love you too, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said. Then he cupped my face, and kissed me.

Nagihiko _kissed me._

It was beautiful, I almost cried because this wouldn't happen in a while I kissed back. I heard Utau taking a picture, I let it happen.

I then, walked away. To the plane. With my dad. Who just shrugged. I went on board. Remember, Amu, Utau, Yaya, Charas, Nikaidou, Yukari, Saaya, Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko...

We will all meet again in time.

_I SWEAR ON IT!_

* * *

__**This chapter was short-ish. I will have an epilogue, but I warn you.**

**IT WILL BE VERY VERY SHORT.**

**shorter than this chapter probably...**

**I plan to write it today..**

**Nobody reviewed though, But my sister wanted a sequel and well,**

**There will be a sequel. ...**

**I SWEAR ON IT!**

**R&R!**


	27. A very short Epilogue

**WELCOME, TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES..**

**((Stay tuned for the sequel, High school bites~) **

**...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

****I was on the plane. I could still see all my friends fade from my view.

I would miss them all to death. I remember when I started middle school. Before that I had dinner with Nagihiko's mom, and Nagihiko.

I remember I didn't know Nadeshiko, and I despised Nagihiko..

It hasn't been a year since that. But now I believe it's all changed.

For the better. I know I can't make friends like them again.

It all started in elementary school.. I believe Nagihiko and I will have a long relationship.

...I just know it.

But I can still feel that something bad will happen. I just can, bit why?

"Dad are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yeah Rima. Almost." My dad said.

They faded away from me, my friends. It's going to be a long time.

Away from them.

Goodbye everyone.

Sayanora, for a while.

* * *

**I warned you.**

**It was short.**

**So anyways,**

**R&R? For the middle school memories?**


End file.
